Slayers Progress
by lilium of the silence
Summary: Despues de siglos salgo de las profundidades, seh, soy una descarada u.u. Espero que lean porque tengo algo importante que comunicarles.
1. Prologo

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Slayers pero promete ser algo grande (Después de todo el tiempo que le he dedicado). Juro que no tendrán que esperar mucho para que actualice ya que yo ya lo estoy terminando de escribir, así que es solo cuestión de poco tiempo para que suba los capítulos.

Pero antes del prologo dejo claro que Slayers no me pertenece, los derechos y todo eso son del señor Hajime Kanzaka y compañía.

Ahora… ¡A la historia!

**PROLOGO: EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

Aquel día, una chica de rojos cabellos se acordaría de la vez en que ella y su mejor amigo se separaron para siempre. Habían transcurrido ya cinco años exactos desde aquella mañana en donde ambos decidieron seguir con sus caminos por separado y continuar forjando sus vidas solos; el chico espadachín había regresado a su pueblo de origen y según la ultima carta que mucho tiempo atrás había recibido de el, estaba estudiando algo relacionado con las leyes y las relaciones internacionales, noticia que la dejo tan boquiabierta como sorprendida pues no se lo imaginaba en esas. Por su parte ella regreso a Zefiria, su lugar de origen y decidida a descansar se consiguió una pequeña pero bonita casa (Negándose rotundamente a la petición de su hermana, de que se fuera a vivir con ella) al norte de la ciudad.

Durante todos esos años estuvo trabajando, en contra de su voluntad pues su paciencia era muy poca, como niñera y se había visto despedida la semana anterior del hogar donde siempre había servido, por darle duro al pequeño de cinco años que le arrojo ensalada en su blusa favorita y solo eso fue el motivo de una repentina y furiosa histeria. En Zefiria nadie quería darle trabajo porque la peligrosa Rina Inverse era de cuidado y después del incidente del niño peor aun, estuvo buscando en todos los clasificados que le fue posible conseguir pero en todas partes conseguía la misma reacción: La gente se ocultaba detrás de lo que primero encontrara con las manos en la cabeza y gritándole que el clasificado estaba equivocado, que esa no era la dirección, que ya habían ocupado el puesto (Cuando cualquiera sabia que eso no era verdad) o que por favor no los matara.

Además, perdió cualquier cualidad mágica que poseyera en el pasado; había dejado de usar su magia por mucho tiempo y cuando quiso hacerlo se llevo la amarga sorpresa de que no tenia practica.

Así que allí estaba, buscando ayuda de nuevo en su tan temida hermana pero y aunque le extrañara admitirlo, ya no sentía tanto temor por ella, mas bien un profundo respeto ya que a pesar de todo y de las duras palizas que de pequeña le daba, se había vuelto una gran ayuda y nunca dejo de darle su apoyo aun cuando ella lo recibiera a un metro de distancia, debajo de la cama y temblando como una hoja. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando unos golpecitos en su cabeza y la voz lejana de su hermana la hicieron reaccionar.

- ¿Rina, estas allí? Hola, la tierra llamando a la despistada.

- ¡Ah, que!

- ¿Otra vez pensando en lo bonita que es la vida?

- ¿Qué? Si yo no estaba pensando en nada.

- Si fuera así entonces te hubieras dado cuenta de que ya llegamos.

Rina levanto la vista y se topo con el gran aviso del restaurante donde Luna trabajaba. De verdad no había notado que ya habían llegado, sobre todo porque el camino hasta allí se le hizo mas corto de lo normal.

- Muy bien Rina – Dijo Luna – A llegado el momento exacto para que impresiones al jefe, así que mas te vale que lo hagas o sino yo quedare mal y ya sabrás lo que te espera – Añadió alzando el puño.

- S-si, créeme que lo se – Tartamudeo la pelirroja con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

- Bueno, pues entonces entremos.

Rina ya había estado en ese lugar varias veces por lo que lo conocía bien y sabía exactamente hacia donde se encontraba la oficina del jefe. Una vez hubieron llegado y cerrado la puerta tras de si, el hombre, que a Rina siempre le pareció muy agradable, las saludo efusivamente y las invito a sentarse. Durante casi una hora y media estuvieron hablando de temas variados pero relacionados con el puesto para que al final y con una gran sonrisa el sujeto le estrechara la mano y le dijera amablemente: "El puesto es tuyo, empiezas mañana". Rina sonrió complacida, se lo agradeció profundamente y se dirigió a su casa sola, ya que su hermana tenía que seguir trabajando.

Durante el resto de la tarde se dedico a organizar muy bien su casa (Cosa que no hacia desde hace semanas por andar de aquí para allá buscando empleo) y a dejarlo todo en orden para comenzar el nuevo día que se acercaba con el pie derecho. En la noche apenas si pudo mantenerse despierta por unos pocos minutos pues el cansancio acumulado no la dejaba mantenerse en pie. Rápidamente se quedo dormida, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus sueños y esperando el día siguiente, un día que cambiaria totalmente su vida…

PROGRESS…

Bueno, este es solo el prologo así que la acción se viene dentro de unos pocos capítulos (Compréndalo, la historia apenas comienza).

¡Pero eso si! ¡Dejen reviews! Vamos, que esa es la fuente de motivación de nosotros los escritores… je ¡Hasta la próxima!

Lilium


	2. Recuerdos: La vida de una ex hechicera

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hi! Ya volví con el primer capitulo de este fic (para que vean que no soy malita y no me tardo). Pero primero, tengo que recordar que Slayers no me pertenece (Ya quisiera…) y saludar a las personas que se animaron a poner un review: **Jessiai **(¡Pues claro que pondré ZerosFilia! Si son mi pareja favorita n.n y ya puedes ir esperando mi review en tu historia) y a **Trud **(¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de poner algo! En serio, es algo que se agradece).

Los demás no sean malitos y anímense, así me doy el gusto de responderles en el siguiente capitulo n.n

Y ya me dejo de tanta cosa y mejor paso a lo que mas nos interesa.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RECUERDOS: LA VIDA DE UNA EX - HECHICERA**

Aquella tranquila mañana en Zefiria, el dulce sol desparramo sus rayos en todas las calles de la ciudad y se coló por entre la rendija que dejaba la cortina de una habitación.

Dentro de ella, dos ojos rojizos se abrieron perezosamente mientras su dueña refunfuñaba tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Hubiera permanecido así de no ser por el hecho de que cuando su mente se aclaro un poco se dio cuenta de que era su primer día de trabajo y ya iba retrasada.

Como si de un resorte se tratase la joven pelirroja de nombre Rina Inverse salto de su cama y se dirigió cual bólido a la ducha para arreglarse en cuestión de segundos. Como cayeran acomodo las cosas que necesitaba para ese día y corrió casi matándose a la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a abrirla, sus llaves saltaron de sus manos y fueron a parar debajo de la cama.

Furiosa le dio una patada al suelo y se dio a la tarea de encontrar cuanto antes al endemoniado objeto que le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Pronto sus dedos se toparon con algo que resulto ser lo que buscaba y con una sonrisa triunfal lo haló hacia si. Lo extraño era que sus llaves no venían solas, junto a ellas, enredado entre los dientes, se hayaba uno de sus viejos talismanes.

Con la boca abierta por la sorpresa se sentó en la cama y se dedico a analizar su viejo artefacto mágico. A pesar de la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría pudo distinguir los brillos internos de la estructura de vidrio, no cabía duda, ese era uno de sus cuatro talismanes.

Una idea repentina la sacudió¿Y si los otros tres estaban allí abajo también? Sin que le importara un comino puso la cama patas arriba y empezó a lazar al aire los distintos objetos que se encontraba (Y que eran muchos), hasta detenerse dando por cumplido su objetivo.

Una sonrisa tierna se poso en su rostro al recordar todas las cosas que había vivido junto a sus queridísimos talismanes que más de una vez le salvaron la vida. Recordó como los había conseguido. Aquella vez, todos los sucesos estuvieron en su contra.

-------------------------------

Cuando se dio la traición al príncipe Philionel, dos demonios se interpusieron en su camino obligándola a luchar, uno de ellos, el cual era una mujer de cabellos rojos y largos, utilizo un poderoso conjuro cuando estaba desprevenida arrebatándole sus poderes mágicos y dejándola completamente vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Tenía que hacer algo entonces, aunque eso significara viajar varios kilómetros en busca del gran sabio de la montaña, acompañada (Para su desgracia) de Zeros y Martina, la cual la odiaba profundamente por haberse tirado su reino en el pasado e hizo hasta lo imposible para que a ella todo le saliera mal y no pudiera recuperar sus poderes, incluso, llego a tal punto de envenenar la poción que la curaría provocando la liberación de un poderoso monstruo que Zeros tuvo que derrotar con la ayuda de los talismanes, que ante todo le pertenecían a él.

Se sonrió a si misma de manera orgullosa felicitando a su don usurpador, pues solo así se había hecho con sus preciados objetos que le garantizaron una victoria segura y el conocimiento de un nuevo hechizo: La espada magna.

Instantáneamente, recordó también su lucha contra uno de los cinco señores oscuros creados por el supremo satánico Shabranigudú: Mario Garv, en los alrededores del lugar en donde se encontraba el ejemplar original de la Biblia de Clair. El único objetivo del demonio rebelde que se había independizado de los de su raza, era obligar a Zeros (Por las malas) a que le desvelara el plan del señor de los infiernos, un tierno e inocente niño infiltrado en el grupo de la pelirroja que no quería otra cosa mas que destruir al mundo, obligando a Rina a usar el Giga Slave, hechizo que como bien se sabia invocaba los poderes del amo de las pesadillas.

Para conseguir su sucio propósito, Filbrizo acabo con Mario Garv, rapto a gaudi y empezó a aniquilar a los compañeros de la hechicera uno por uno. Con lo que no contaba el amo de los infiernos, era con el repentino conocimiento de su adversaria sobre como controlar el gran hechizo, Giga Slave.

Aquel había sido el fin de todo. Filbrizo fue derrotado y los amigos se separaron tomando diferentes rutas.

-----------------------------

Con la destrucción de Filbrizo la barrera creada por los demonios en el viejo continente desapareció, abriendo las selladas puertas al mundo exterior, un mundo desconocido, lleno de sorpresas y misterios, esperando por ser descubiertos. Fue así como nuestros jóvenes aventureros se embarcaron en una nueva aventura en tierras lejanas y sorprendentes, y como conocieron a la señorita Filia Ul Copt, la sacerdotisa del rey dragón de fuego, una dragona dorada portadora de una amenazante carta por parte de Luna, el caballero de Ceipheid, en donde le indicaba a Rina que debería ayudar con el asunto de la nueva profecía.

Esa había sido su última aventura, en donde conoció a Valgarv, un dragón antiguo convertido en demonio que solo buscaba venganza por la muerte de su amo, Mario Garv, liberando a la estrella oscura y utilizando para ello las cinco armas de luz que esta había dejado en el mundo.

Desde el instante en que se separo, nunca jamás volvió a ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

- Vaya – Suspiro con nostalgia – Sería bueno que nos volviéramos a ver.

Creyó en que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella se volviera a encontrar con alguno de sus viejos amigos, o incluso con Gaudi. Su vista se nublo de tristeza mientras apretaba con sus manos a sus talismanes. Echaba de menos los viejos tiempos.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un alarido proveniente de las afueras la hizo saltar del susto.

- ¡¡¡RINA ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES QUE NO TE MUEVES?!!!

No cabía duda, esa era la voz de su hermana y si no quería ganarse una paliza tendría que moverse. Como pudo se paro y corrió a la puerta (Esta vez sin contratiempos), guardando los talismanes en un bolsillo de su uniforme. Cuando por fin alcazo la calle, se detuvo jadeando y pidiéndole disculpas a Luna por su descuido.

- Cielos… disculpa Luna yo…

- ¡¿Te quedaste dormida, no?!

- si pero no es para tan…

- ¡¡¡PUES YA MISMO TE MUEVES QUE SI NO LLEGAMOS TARDE Y VERAS LA QUE TE GANAS!!!

Las dos hermanas corrieron calle abajo (Una más asustada que la otra) y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al restaurante que sería el nuevo trabajo de Rina. Dicho lugar se encontraba unas cuantas calles más abajo, volteando en una esquina, en una calle muy concurrida; y seguramente de no ser por el extraño temblor que de repente sacudió la tierra, las dos Inverse hubieran continuado sin problemas.

Se trato de un sismo corto pero muy fuerte. Varios estantes y escaparates de la calle principal se vinieron abajo y muchas personas tuvieron que sostenerse de algo para no caer mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Indago la pelirroja sorprendida.

- No tengo idea – Susurro Luna con desconfianza, mirando en varias direcciones.

Un sonido cercano de trompetas las alerto. ¿Y si estaban bajo un ataque? Los gritos lejanos de las personas no parecían muy normales, eso sin contar el alborozo que se propagaba con el aire.

- ¿Y esto que? – Articulo Rina con fastidio, viendo como un hombre (Portador de una trompeta dorada) exclamaba finalmente desde el fondo de la carretera:

- ¡La compañía de Saillune esta aquí!

Acto seguido, en el horizonte de la calle se empezaron a vislumbrar un centenar de elegantes carrozas doradas que reflejaban el sol, brillando con luz propia. Con cuidado las dos hermanas se quitaron del centro de la calle para dar el paso a aquel exquisito desfile.

En medio de todo ese espectáculo, solo un carruaje sobrepasaba en belleza y tamaño a los demás. Sin duda aquel era el vehículo en donde se transportaba el príncipe o el embajador en su defecto. Con curiosidad la pelirroja se empino para ver mejor, pero las rojas cortinas que tapaban las ventanas le impidieron ver algo. Con molestia rezongo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos sin saber que ese simple hecho le impediría ver cuando, con delicadeza, las cortinas eran corridas y una chica joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, ataviada con un bello vestido lila claro, se asomaba para mirar al exterior.

Por suerte, aquella jovencita si diviso a la pelirroja y con emoción obligó detener los carruajes. Los murmullos de curiosidad no se hicieron esperar ante el repentino cambio y la ex – hechicera miró para todos lados tratando de enterarse sobre que era lo que ocurría. No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que se diera cuenta, porque en ese instante, una vocecita conocida llamó su atención.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia el origen del sonido, descubrió con una creciente sorpresa a su vieja amiga Amelia. Casi sin podérselo creer, corrió a su lado y la saludo efusivamente.

- ¡Pero que sorpresa, Amelia¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?

- Bueno, me dirijo a una conferencia de magia que se celebra un poco lejos de aquí – Respondió la joven princesa con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Conferencia de magia?

- Si, tiene que ver con el asunto de un nuevo hechizo que están probando. De hecho, tú ya acabaste de presenciar uno de sus efectos.

- ¿Así que por eso fue el temblor, eh?

Amelia asintió.

- ¡Pero como estas de cambiada mujer! – Salto Rina de repente, cambiando el tema – Mira nada mas que guapa te vez.

- No bromees – Repuso la princesa colocándose roja como un tomate.

- No bromeo. Después de todo hace cinco años que nos veíamos.

- Je je, creo que tienes razón – Sonrió Amelia con una mano detrás de la cabeza - ¡Eh! Pero se me ocurre algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Acompáñame! – Soltó sin preámbulos

- ¡¿COMO?!

- Vamos, será divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.

Rina se lo pensó bien durante unos minutos. Podría acompañar a Amelia a la reunión, conocer un lugar nuevo y quien sabe, nada malo podría hacerle enterarse de las últimas noticias mágicas. Por otro lado, podría decirle a su amiga que no y quedarse trabajando el resto del día.

Finalmente opto por la primera opción.

- Vale, cuenta conmigo.

El rostro de la princesa se ilumino y dando un gran aplauso invito a la pelirroja a que subiera a su carruaje. Pronto toda la compañía se puso en marcha de nuevo y siguió con su importante travesía, dejando a las personas estupefactas ante lo que acababan de presenciar y con sendas gotas de sudor corriéndole en la frente.

Sin embargo, entre el tumulto, solo una persona miraba todo como si nada.

- Esa nunca va a cambiar – Murmuro Luna con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción asomándole en el rostro – No importa, ya tendré tiempo de darle sus buenos golpes por dejarme plantada cuando regrese.

Y sin más, retomo su carrera para llegar a tiempo al restaurante.

------------------------------

Durante el resto del viaje, las dos ex - compañeras de aventuras continuaron hablando amenamente, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo transcurrido en el lapso de esos cinco largos años. Hablaron de cuanto habían hecho con sus vidas, de sus obligaciones actualmente y por supuesto, de los viejos tiempos.

Pronto, la charla se vio cortada abruptamente por un bullicio proveniente de afuera. Cuando las dos chicas descorrieron una de las cortinas para asomarse al exterior, descubrieron con gran asombro que todo ese ruido era producido por un numeroso grupo de bandidos, que habían salido de vaya uno a saber de donde. El caso es que, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya tenían a toda la tropa sailluniense completamente rodeada.

- Maldición – Mascullo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños con impotencia.

No podía creer que la suerte le jugara tan mala pasada en esos momentos, pues la que antaño se había ganado a pulso el titulo de "la asesina de ladrones", ahora estaba tan desprotegida como cualquier otro. Un golpe sordo hizo saltar a las dos chicas de sus asientos, cuando la panda de bandidos empezó a forcejear en la puerta del compartimiento en donde ellas se encontraban, para entrar y despojarlas de todo cuanto tenían.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Gimoteo la princesa – La guardia real esta muy ocupada luchando en este momento como para poder socorrernos.

- ¡¿Pues que mas vamos a hacer¡PELEAR! – Rugió la pelirroja furiosa.

- ¿Co-como?

- ¡Voy a enseñarle a esos desgraciados cuantas son veinte! – Y habiendo dicho esto ultimo saco de su delantal de camarera un cuchillo para rebanar carne recién afilado y con una punta que brillaba tanto como los colmillos que ahora su dueña tenia fuera. Amelia, simplemente estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse (Y no precisamente por los ladrones).

Cuando la pelirroja abrió de una patada la puerta dispuesta a matar allí mismo a quien hiciera falta, noto con temor como sus cálculos estaban algo equivocados, pues los bandidos presentes la superaban unas treinta veces en número.

Estaba planteándose muy seriamente el volver a cerrar la puerta y esconderse dentro del carruaje, cuando una gigantesca bola de fuego calló del cielo, causo una gran explosión y en milésimas de segundo extermino a todos los bandidos.

- Cielos ¿Qué fue eso? – Articulo Amelia tanto o más sorprendida que Rina.

- Debí ser yo que he usado una bola de fuego al verme rodeada del peligro.

La pelirroja alardeo un poco pero decidió callarse cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Amelia.

- Muy bien no he sido yo – Admitió al final con mal talante – Pero entonces ¿Quién?

- ¡Allá! – Exclamo la princesa de Saillune señalando a un hombre embozado que trataba de desaparecer sin ser percibido entre las columnas de humo.

- ¡Pero si es…!

------------------------------

A lo lejos, al borde del camino, un hombre cubierto con ropas de color Beige en su gran mayoría escucho el grito de su nombre claro y fuerte. Inmediatamente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda a la par que sus grisáceos ojos se abrían de horror al reconocer la voz que lo obligo a volver la cabeza con premeditación hacia el lugar en el que había estado segundos antes.

- ¡Demonios! – Maldijo en su mente. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y con su mala suerte.

¿Por qué¿Por qué a él¿Por qué el destino le había puesto en el camino a la última persona que deseaba encontrarse sobre la faz de la tierra? La persona que con su simple presencia atraía los problemas, la persona que por lo general iba acompañada de una banda de locos que lo enredaban sin remedio en extrañas aventuras casi suicidas, la persona que disparaba sus nervios y le hacia perder la compostura. ¿Por qué¿Por qué de todos los malditos lugares había tenido que coincidir en ese con ella?

No había nada más que pensar, era obvio que si quería sobrevivir y mantener su salud mental, tenia que desaparecer de allí cuanto antes o ya tendría tiempo de sufrir las consecuencias. Así que sin desperdiciar un solo segundo, salio en plan "Pies para que los quiero" calle abajo.

Tarde. Unos diez hombres armados se interpusieron en su camino apuntándolo con sus espadas y obligándolo a detenerse.

- ¡Alto allí! – Exclamo uno – Tenemos ordenes de no dejarlo huir.

- ¿De quien? – Dijo el hechicero al borde del colapso sin saber que pronto su pregunta se vería contestada y no exactamente de la mano del guardia. A lo lejos, acercándose cada vez mas, el chico pudo distinguir otra voz femenina que le hablaba a la primera que había escuchado y que también conocía, confirmando aun más sus temores.

- Jo Rina, no tenias que ser tan drástica, mira que mandarle al pobre tantos guardias armados, de seguro esta que se muere del susto.

- ¿Y qué tu no ves que si no lo detengo se nos iba? – Respondió a su lado la otra voz.

- Esto… no puede estarme pasando – Susurro el joven hechicero bajando la cabeza vencido y jurándose que nunca más rescataría a alguien de unos bandidos así fuera que lo estuvieran asesinando, justo antes de recibir un golpecito en su hombro.

- ¡Hombre Zel, pero que coincidencia¡Si es que el mundo es un pañuelo!

- ¡Rina! – Exclamo Zelgadis tratando de similar sorpresa y alegría y forzando una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Que sorpresa!

- ¡Hola Zel!

El otro saludo lo sorprendió (Esta vez de veras) porque al dirigir su mirada a la persona que acababa de hablar se encontró con Amelia, quien le sonreía dulcemente y se veía hermosa en el traje de gala que llevaba puesto, ocasionando que la quimera se sonrojara fuertemente.

- H-hola, Amelia – Susurro tímidamente antes de recibir un codazo en su cabeza que lo mando a parar contra el suelo. La responsable de aquel atentado, que no era otra más que Rina, lo miraba aviesamente.

- Vaya Zelgadis, que modales los tuyos que no te molestas en pasar a saludar a unas viejas amigas. Si no te conociera diría que querías salir pitando y no vernos el pelo nunca jamás.

¡Touche! Vaya que la chica era perceptiva, pero si no quería firmar su sentencia de muerte allí mismo tendría que responder por la vía más diplomática posible.

- ¿Quién dijo? Yo solo hacia mi buena acción del día y claro, no deseaba ser visto porque…. eehhhhh…. porque no me gusta recibir las gracias de lo que hago, me basta con hacer a la gente feliz.

¿Qué había sido eso? Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de decir semejante cosa que mas parecía sermón de Amelia, sin embargo, aquella improvisada excusa fue suficiente para convencer a las chicas (O por lo menos a la princesa).

- Ya – Dijo Rina escéptica como quien no se cree el cuento - ¿Y que harás ahora?

- Pues, aun no desisto de la búsqueda para encontrar la cura de mi problema – Contesto el chico viendo venir lo peor.

- ¡Entonces no tienes nada importante que hacer! – Exclamo la pelinegra juntando sus manos – En ese caso ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la conferencia de magia que va a realizarse?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Zelgadis, ocasionando que olvidara momentáneamente su enfado.

- ¿Habrá una conferencia? - Indago extrañado. La princesa asintió.

- Es sobre el asunto del nuevo hechizo y de la profecía del oráculo.

- ¿Y por que tu padre no te acompaña?

- Bueno, porque…. – Repentinamente la chica dio un gran salto y aterrizo en los hombros de uno de sus guardias, quien casi pierde el equilibrio y se va de bruces. Sin que eso le importara (Y ante una gota de sudor general) Amelia adquirió una de sus famosas poses justicieras antes de exclamar solemnemente - ¡Porque él esta en una importante misión secreta para esparcir el claro manto justiciero en los rincones mas escondidos de este planeta atormentado por la sucia garra del mal y para castigar con el puño de la justicia a todo aquel impuro que corrompa la buena voluntad de las personas!

¡PAF! Todo el mundo fue a parar contra el suelo ante la altruista respuesta de la chica.

- ¿Cómo no me imagine que saldría con una cosa así? – Murmuro Zelgadis levantándose trabajosamente.

- Se nota que los años no la cambian – Lo apoyo Rina aun con la grandísima gota de vergüenza ajena corriéndole por la frente.

- ¡Pero bueno muchachos! – Siguió Amelia como si nada, saltando de nuevo para caer en el piso – Ya basta de hablar de mí. Pongámonos en marcha que no hay mucho tiempo ¡A los carruajes!

Todos sus guardias se apresuraron a obedecerle mientras ella empujaba a sus dos amigos al compartimiento para emprender nuevamente el viaje (Aun cuando Zelgadis no había abierto la boca por primera vez para decir que si quería ir).

Con un crujir generalizado la campaña Sailluniense se puso en movimiento de nuevo, siguiendo la ruta especificada que los llevaría a una grandiosa aventura que ellos, en esos momentos, no podían ni imaginar.

----------------------------

Después de cinco largas y tediosas horas (Que para Rina fueron eternas), pudieron divisar no muy lejos el lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo tan anunciado encuentro. Era una hermosa y gigantesca construcción en forma de cúpula que se alzaba en todo su esplendor reflejándose en el dorado de las carrozas pertenecientes a reyes de diversas partes, que se reunían allí, entrando ordenadamente al lugar.

- Wao – Exclamo la pelirroja con asombro sacando la cabeza por una ventana conforme su carruaje se iba deteniendo – Este lugar es enorme. Cuanta elegancia.

- Supongo que el tema a tratar es de suma importancia – Repuso la quimera, tras lo cual se dirigió a la princesa – Oye Amelia ¿Estará bien que entremos? No pertenecemos a la familia real de Saillune y mucho menos vamos vestidos conforme la ocasión lo indica. Nada más mira a Rina con ese traje de camarera de taberna.

Fue decir eso y el hechicero término en el piso con un soberano chichón asomándole en la cabeza, producto de la patada que recibió por parte de la aludida.

- Tu calla que te las ganas Zelgadis – Espeto la ex – hechicera en un tono peligroso – Aunque pensándolo bien tienes razón, lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí y…

- ¡No, por favor! – Salto Amelia de repente, quien hasta ahora había permanecido muy callada en su asiento. Cuando Rina se fijo en ella, noto como temblaba cual hoja al viento.

- ¡Amelia¿Estas bien? – Inquirió preocupada.

- ¡Estoy que no puedo de los nervios! – Exclamo la otra aferrándose a la ropa de su amiga - Yo… no puedo hacer esto… jamás he asistido a algo así sin mi padre.

- Vamos Amelia, no seas tonta – Trato de tranquilizarla su amiga – Estoy segura de que saldrás bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Pero no quiero entrar sola – Reprocho la princesa aun alterada.

- No lo harás – Intervino Zel ya en pie y sobándose la adolorida cabeza – Entraremos contigo para que estés más segura.

- ¿De veras?

Los otros dos asintieron amistosamente y le dirigieron a la joven una sincera sonrisa con lo cual lograron aplacar un poco sus nervios.

- Gracias.

Poco después la comisión de bienvenida llego ayudándolos a bajar del carruaje y conduciéndolos a través de las elegantes personas hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar en donde continuarían con su ubicación solos, en el sitio que mas les gustara. Los tres chicos (Acompañados de tres guardias reales Saillunienses) se quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar el interior de la maravillosa construcción.

Dentro, todo era magnifico y elegante, los asientos dispuestos en forma circular se arremolinaban en torno a una mesa central e iban subiendo de nivel conforme las filas avanzaban, así, cada fila estaba mas elevada que la anterior. Con paso lento, los compañeros se ubicaron en unos lugares en donde no llamaban demasiado la atención y se dedicaron a esperar a que la sala estuviera completamente llena, cosa que se tardo una media hora más.

Cuando por fin todo estuvo listo y hasta el último puesto ocupado, tres personas elegantemente presentadas salieron caminando y se sentaron en una mesa ubicada estratégicamente en el medio de la sala; posteriormente una cuarta que llevaba un gran rollo en la mano con una pluma y una quinta que parecía dispuesta a hablar entraron en escena. Cuando esta última levanto los brazos, el silencio reino completamente en el majestuoso lugar.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean, reyes de todos los pueblos a la IV cuarta reunión internacional de magia! Con ustedes nuestro presidente actual, el respetadísimo señor Seamus Oldigan, a su lado derecho el vicepresidente, el señor Gaudi Gabriev, el actual secretario, el doctor Justin Clareway y por ultimo nuestro escribano, el señor Robert Field.

Inmediatamente acabo la presentación de los miembros mas importantes del actual concejo de magia, la sala redonda se estremeció ante el caudal desbordado de aplausos y sonrisas de orgullo. Sin embargo, a pesar del alboroto, los tres amigos estaban tan tiesos que no podían hacer que sus brazos obedecieran alguna orden y tenían la boca tan abierta que esta ya rozaba el suelo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese hombre? – Murmuro entrecortadamente Rina a punto de caerse del asiento de la sorpresa.

- Si mis oídos no fallaron, que ese de allí es Gaudi – Respondió Zelgadis tanto o más impresionado que la pelirroja.

- Pero el hecho de que Gaudi sea vicepresidente del consejo de magia internacional rompe todas las leyes del cosmos – Intervino Amelia sin podérselo creer.

Aquello era cierto, pero al parecer aquel chico rubio de ojos azules con cabello corto (Si, corto) y sonrisa tonta no parecía ser afectado en lo mas mínimo por las leyes cósmicas. Gaudi Gabriev realmente estaba allí, y lo más importante, es que nada de eso era un sueño.

----------------------

Ajenas al debate por la presencia del vicepresidente en aquel lugar, las demás personas cesaron sus aplausos y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el importantísimo señor Oldigan tenia que decir en aquella inusual ocasión.

El presidente mágico, el hombre mas reconocido a nivel internacional, era una persona que podría clasificarse como apegado sin remedio a las reglas. Se veía regio en su elegante traje de marca y sus cabellos blancuzcos, producto de la edad que ya empezaba a hacer mella en su rostro, estaban rígidamente peinados hacia atrás. Con elegancia se irgio y recorriendo el recinto con la mirada empezó a hablar pausada y claramente.

- Supongo que la mayoría de los aquí presentes saben la razón por la que han sido convocados – Varias personas en las filas asintieron con pesadez pero otras se mostraron muy confundidas (Entre ellas los chicos) – Se que es serio lo que voy a decirles – prosiguió el hombre - Pero les pido que escuchen con atención, porque después deberán comunicarle esto a sus pueblos y cualquier error podría costarnos caro. La razón de esta junta, es la nueva profecía que lanzo el oráculo.

Un estremecimiento general recorrió a las personas, pues era sabido que el oráculo solo lanzaba profecías en casos extremos en donde la vida de millares podría correr peligro y en donde el orden se veía seriamente afectado. No importaba que fuera, una profecía era siempre la señal de que algo grave estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Con detenimiento, Seamus Oldigan desenrollo un pergamino que tenía debajo del brazo, lo sostuvo frente a si y empezó a recitar la profecía, lentamente.

"_El día y la noche provocaran el fin del mundo,_

_Aquello que es más negro que la noche y más claro que el amanecer nos llevara a la destrucción,_

_Resurgirá la semilla y cubrirá todo en llamas,_

_La humanidad no tendrá escapatoria,_

_Solo aquello que venga del abismo de las dimensiones podrá detenerlo,_

_Que junto a su ángel nos dará libertad a todos"_

Y entones un tenso silencio invadió el recinto.

- Como ya les he dicho – prosiguió el hombre - El motivo de esta nueva conferencia es la profecía que todos ustedes acaban de oír y que nosotros, hemos creído conveniente desvelar. Durante meses estuvimos estudiando el posible significado de tan enigmáticas palabras, y después de exhaustivos esfuerzos compartidos con hechiceros de todas partes y hombres especializados en mensajes ocultos, logramos descubrir el oscuro trasfondo que guarda tan enigmática revelación.

"Al parecer, dentro de los meses que restan de este año, una gran guerra va a desatarse entre dragones y demonios. El motivo por el cual tal suceso ocurrirá nos es desconocido, sin embargo, según lo encontrado, las consecuencias se elevaran mucho más que a simples daños materiales. La gran guerra, torcerá las dimensiones y abrirá la puerta que sella la eterna prisión de tiempo del gran monstruo del abismo, al que nosotros denominamos Seedamark _la semilla que cubrirá todo en llamas. _No es un monstruo común, por lo que ningún hechizo hasta la fecha inventado puede hacerle frente; por esta razón trabajamos mucho más, modificando fuentes mágicas para crear el único hechizo en este mundo que recibe su energía de las corrientes espirituales que recorren las delgadas líneas que separan a nuestras cuatro dimensiones: El Seenda Blade"

"No se parece a ningún hechizo existente, pero es un arma segura. El único problema, es que debe ser usado por alguien muy poderoso, que pueda controlar su exagerado poder. Si alguien no capacitado llegase a usarlo, lo más probable es que su alma quede viajando sin rumbo perdida en las realidades de distintos universos. Así hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros hombres – Concluyo el presidente Oldigan con una nota de derrota en la voz y en el rostro.

- ¡Presidente Seamus! – Exclamo entonces una mujer rubia y elegante poniéndose en pie muy cerca de los chicos – La extraña profecía afirma que este hechizo del cual usted nos ha hablado tiene que ir acompañado de un ángel que asegura su efectividad. En tal caso ¿Qué clase de entidad es este ángel y en donde se puede encontrar?

- No lo sabemos – Contesto el hombre rotundamente.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sabemos. Tratamos de averiguar por todos los medios pero al parecer ningún libro o papiro parece hablar de ello.

- ¿Entonces….? – Inquirió la mujer, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

- Por ahora no es mucho lo que se puede hacer al respecto – Declaro Seamus antes de tomar asiento y de dar por terminada la junta – Lo lamento pero por el momento deberán conformarse con informar a sus pueblos y mantenernos al tanto de lo que consigan. Buenas tardes.

Con parsimonia los invitados se levantaron, hablando apresuradamente sobre lo que acababan de oír.

El miedo y la inseguridad acababan de florecer de nuevo en el corazón de miles de personas…

--------------------------------

En un lugar semiescondido, con sus ojos nublados de horror, se encontraba Rina, absorta en sus cavilaciones y en sus propios temores.

"_- ¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora que todo parece estable se desatara una guerra que promete marcar la historia tanto como las luchas de la Kouma¿Este es nuestro fin¿O es que tal vez, este hechizo funcionara?"_

CONTINUARA…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y por ahora esto queda en puntos suspensivos, pero descuiden, que dentro de poco estará el segundo Cáp. Espero que este les haya gustado.

Y también ya saben ¡Dejen un review!

¡Sayonara!


	3. Division: Tres caminos muy diferentes

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡Holassss! Me reporto una vez más con otro cáp. de esta historia, y para empezar les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, es solo que tenia varias cosas que reescribir aquí y como he estado un poco ocupada con el cole… ¡Pero no importa! Lo importante es que volví XP.

Quiero aprovechar para saludar a las personas que se animaron a colocar un comentario: **Famelia Ly **(¡Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste! Y si, tienes razón con respecto al nombre de Zeros (o Xellos), es solo que en mi país, cuando yo veía a Slayers en la tele, le decían así y ya decirle de otro modo me descuadra XP), **Shadir **(No te preocupes, no pienso dejara Rina sin Gaudi, no estoy loca nn. Aunque desgraciadamente el chico no es mago, solo regula algunas relaciones internacionales de magia. En este cáp. te darás cuenta), **DSDolphin **(¡Pues claro que te nombro! Al fin que te tomas la molestia de escribir algo y eso me vale mucho), **jessiai **(Gracias por los ánimos, aquí tienes la continuación) y a **tenshi polita-chan **(Arigato por el apoyo y por estar allí, espero con ansias que te animes a publicar tu también ¿He? Así de paso yo también te animo nn)

Y ya me dejo de tanta palabrería. Solo recuerdo que Slayers no me pertenece, sin embargo, la mayoría de personajes, lugares, leyendas y algunos hechizos que aparezcan de ahora en adelante son míos Muahaha… ¬¬!

**------------------**

**DIVISION: TRES CAMINOS MUY DIFERENTES**

En la salvaje isla de Wolfpack, sentada en su majestuoso trono, la señora de las bestias, Zellas Metallium, esperaba impacientemente a alguien a quien no veía desde hace algunos días. Su dorada y cruel mirada se paseaba de un lugar a otro con aburrimiento, provocando escalofríos en quien se posara, mientras descansaba su cabeza en una mano con gesto cansino.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Por primera vez, sus planes macabros le estaban causando una jaqueca.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta que daba a sus estancias la alerto y logro captar por completo su atención. Inmediatamente se incorporo con elegancia, quedando firme y orgullosamente sentada.

- Adelante – Dijo con una voz que mostraba seguridad y autoridad. Después de todo, sus palabras eran leyes y sus caprichos órdenes a donde quiera que ella fuera.

Un demonio de grado inferior entro haciendo una reverencia exagerada y abriéndole paso a alguien más que había detrás de él. En cuanto Zellas vio de quien se trataba, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se poso en su rostro. Delante de ella, inclinándose levemente, se encontraba su sacerdote y general, por el había estado esperando tanto.

Con un gesto de la mano hizo que el otro demonio se retirara de inmediato, dejándola solo con su subordinado, quien se irguió lentamente sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro que sonaba a derrota. Zellas, cuya percepción era increíble, noto ese gesto y frunció el ceño evidentemente extrañada.

- ¿Y bien? - Demando saber con impaciencia - ¿Qué tal los resultados de esta búsqueda?

- Iguales o peores que las anteriores – Contesto el chico como si eso ya no le sorprendiera en lo mas mínimo – Nadie parece saber nada. Donde quiera que vaya me dan la misma respuesta de siempre.

Zellas golpeo con su mano cerrada uno de los brazos de su silla, dejando escapar un bufido e intentando controlar su frustración.

- ¡Esto no puede ser posible, no podemos permitirnos perder mas el tiempo! ¡Lo que esta en juego es muy grande como para perder!

- Lo se – Se limito a contestar el demonio de cabello violeta.

- El ángel de la esclavitud, la fuente de todo poder y control. La raza que lo consiga no solo ganará la guerra que ya ha sido anunciada, sino que también logrará someter a sus enemigos a una eternidad bajo su mando. ¿Te imaginas que seamos los demonios quienes lo consigamos? Tendríamos por fin lo que siempre hemos deseado: Poder. El mundo seria nuestro, la oscuridad tendría un nuevo hogar y esos malditos dragones estarían de una buena vez bajo nuestra voluntad, esclavizados, humillados, con la desesperación de saber que cuando quisiéramos los podríamos exterminar.

Zellas saboreaba cada palabra que pronunciaba con una crueldad que podía percibirse en su mirada, sin embargo, pronto esa expresión de gusto se vio opacada por una sombra que cubrió su voz por completo.

- A pesar de eso, la profecía ha divulgado por igual la existencia del ángel, de modo que los dragones ya deben de estar en el juego.

- ¿Y que hay de los humanos? – Le pregunto Zeros mirándola de reojo.

- No creo que esas criaturas se imaginen siquiera a que deben atenerse y menos que comprendan la verdadera esencia del ángel. Lo que me preocupa son los dragones, no podemos dejarnos ganar terreno.

- Y sin embargo a pesar de haber buscado en tantas partes no tenemos nada.

El ama de las bestias guardo silencio inmediatamente. Zeros había dado en el clavo, ellos no tenia absolutamente nada adelantado. Con desesperación se mordió el labio inferior, mientras pensaba a gran velocidad que era lo que debía hacer, cuales eran sus posibilidades y a quien debía recurrir. Como si de una chispa se tratase una fantástica idea le cruzo por la cabeza y al pensar en ella no pudo evitar sonreír malignamente.

- ¿Sabes, Zeros? – Susurro – Creo que tengo una mejor propuesta para ti que seguir buscando.

El demonio alzo una ceja curioso, esperando una mayor explicación.

- Supongo que aun no te olvidas de nuestra pequeña pelirroja que tan útil me resulta.

Zeros se sorprendió visiblemente pero después, poco a poco, una sonrisa entre malvada e infantil se poso en su rostro.

- ¿Rina? – Pregunto. La demonio asintió con complicidad - ¿Así que vas a explotarla de nuevo? ¿Eh?

- Ya la conoces. Podría apostar lo que fuera a que esa hechicera ya esta metida en todo este asunto – Respondió Zellas con total seguridad.

- En ese caso me voy, entre mas rápido de con ella mejor será.

- Te deseo suerte, Zeros.

El demonio abandonó el recinto con una ligera reverencia para luego detenerse detrás de la puerta y ampliar aun más su sonrisa.

- ¿Así que tengo que visitar de nuevo al cuarteto de dementes? – Se dijo a si mismo con un brillo de pura maldad en la mirada – Oh, si que me voy a divertir.

**------------------**

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ese lugar, se llevaba a cabo una importante junta entre dragones dorados de diferentes lugares del mundo, convocados allí por obra del gran monarca, el hombre más importante para la raza en el universo entero. El mensaje que había sido enviado explicaba con gran claridad el sitio, la fecha y el motivo por el cual se realizaba tan poco común encuentro. Según la carta, la última profecía del oráculo debía ser tratada de inmediato y tomada muy en serio, pues en ella se encerraba el futuro de la lucha que estaba por venir.

Fue por dicha razón que una joven ex – sacerdotisa dragón de rubios cabellos y ojos azules acudió cuanto antes al llamado, dejando todo lo que tenia atrás, al cuidado de otros y partiendo en un viaje que le había llevado varios días. La chica, de nombre Filia Ul Copt, se encontraba sentada en una de las primeras filas que conformaban aquel extraño coliseo, recibiendo con atención cada palabra que el rey de los dragones pronunciaba.

Sin embrago, su mente también tenia cosas de que ocuparse por lo que su concentración se veía seriamente afectada. En primer lugar, aquella profecía le había causado un intenso malestar y un gran peso en el alma que desde hace días no se podía quitar de encima; le aterrorizaba la idea de una guerra de esas dimensiones contra los demonios, sobre todo porque ella jamás había vivido los tiempos oscuros de la Kouma; y en segundo lugar, tenia la preocupación causada por lo que el rey estaba diciendo con total claridad.

- ¡Hermanos dragones! – Eran sus exactas palabras - ¡Los tiempos oscuros parecen haber empezado de nuevo, el oráculo nos ha advertido de una guerra que esta próxima y ahora nosotros deberemos hacerle frente al destino! ¡Para los que temen y para los inseguros decirles que esto será efímero seria una gran falsedad, guerra es guerra, y ya es un hecho que la sangre de muchos cubrirá la tierra bajo nuestros pies! ¡Pero no todo esta perdido, de hecho, tenemos todas las posibilidades de salir victoriosos si trabajamos duro!

Todos los allí presentes guardaban el mas profundo de los silencios, mientras la voz de su monarca retumbaba en las alturas de la construcción, como un ruido grave y profético de lo que seria el mañana.

- ¡Ahora sabemos, gracias a la gracia de Ceipheid, que existe una entidad capaz de llevarnos a la gloria y a los tiempos prometidos! Se trata del ángel de la esclavitud, el ser que otorga a quien lo posea el poder y la posibilidad de salir vencedor en la guerra. ¡De esa manera no solo podríamos declararnos los completos ganadores, sino también los herederos de la paz en la tierra y los amos del destino de los demonios! ¡La oscuridad no volvería a atormentarnos nunca mas, nadie osaría a interponerse entre nosotros, los demonios se convertirían en simples esclavos dignos de lastima, y la era en donde Ceipheid reinará resurgirá como una rosa de las cenizas!

Ante esas palabras la mayoría de dragones se hicieron altas esperanza y lograron levantar el ánimo un poco mas, sin embrago, a pesar de ello Filia hallaba las palabras de aquel hombre crueles y oscuras. Nunca en su vida había llegado a conocer al monarca de su raza, ni en el seminario, ni en su vida como sacerdotisa, ni aun cuando se retiro, pero ahora que lo tenia en frente, veía en esos fríos ojos azules un hielo y una maquinación que le pusieron la piel de gallina ¿Esa era la máxima autoridad de los que hacían el bien?

El hombre continúo hablando durante un rato más de cosas relacionadas con el tema, hasta que llego a una parte que capturo por completo la atención de la rubia.

- ¡Pero no todo son risas y esperanzas! – Exclamo repentinamente después de haber estado dando tantos ánimos - ¡La forma, lugar y características de este ser nos son desconocidas a todos, y es por esa razón que han sido convocados hoy, porque la raza necesita de ustedes para lograr su objetivo y evitar que se padezcan sufrimientos innecesarios en el mundo! ¡Lo único que les pedimos, es que hagan todo lo posible por encontrar información sobre su paradero! ¡Si logran algo no duden en comunicárnoslo!

Inmediatamente muchos susurros estallaron en el recinto, pues al parecer, todos estaban de acuerdo en que esa era la mejor opción. De hecho, Filia lo veía en cierto modo conveniente, pero no con el enfoque avaro que el rey le estaba dando. Dejo esa preocupación de lado y se centro en otra que la aquejaba mucho más en ese instante: Su padre. Desde hacia varios meses había recibido una carta de parte de él, en donde le comentaba que tenia una misión muy importante que cumplir junto con el gran patriarca y que debía partir en un viaje de inmediato; el problema era que hacia mucho tiempo que debía de haber regresado y aun no lo hacia, por eso precisamente ella estaba tan acongojada.

Cuando se acabo la reunión y todos se levantaron de sus asientos, la chica se puso en movimiento y alcanzo corriendo al monarca que ya se iba rodeado de varios seguidores.

- ¡Su majestad! – Exclamo para llamar la atención del hombre y detener su caminar. El rey escucho su grito y con lentitud se volvió para encarar a la agitada chica que le hacia una corta reverencia en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto mirándola por encima del hombro y levantando una ceja.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento – Se excuso la rubia – Mi nombre es Filia Ul Copt, hija del coronel Ul Copt, quien partió hace tiempo en un viaje junto con el gran patriarca.

- Ah! ¿Así que tu eres la dragona que dejo abandonado su cargo? No me sorprende en nada tu falta de prudencia.

Filia se escandalizo de sobremanera con el tono que utilizo y mas aun con lo que le dijo, sin embargo, continuo siendo amable con él.

- Si, soy yo y deseo preguntarle algo.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Como usted sabrá, mi padre salio hace muchos meses en una misión. Según lo que me comento cuando me envió una carta, ya vendría siendo hora de que regresara, pero…

- Si me vas a preguntar sobre si sé algo de esa misión, mejor ni pierdas tu tiempo – La cortó el rey – Ni tú padre ni el patriarca se comunican conmigo desde hace tiempo.

- Ya veo – Susurro la dragona, sintiendo como el ánimo se le iba a los pies – Se lo agradezco de todos modos.

- No hay porque dar las gracias – Le repuso el monarca - Mas bien deberías preocuparte en ayudar a buscar información sobre el ángel.

- Si, lo haré.

Filia se dio media vuelta, empezando a alejarse del lugar, cuando oyó que el hombre con quien acababa de hablar la llamaba. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, y entonces oyó aquella frase que le resonaría en la cabeza durante todo el día.

- Ul Copt – Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino – Te estoy vigilando….

La chica se quedo en su lugar, paralizada, como si le acabaran de echar un baldado de agua encima, mirando como aquel frió individuo se alejaba lentamente, rodeado de dragones importantes. ¿Por qué él le había dicho eso? Tal vez en ese preciso instante no lo sabría.

Empezó a caminar pausadamente sin saber muy bien que hacer y pensó en que no tendría mas opción que ayudar a su raza, así la detestase por sus traiciones. No tenia ni idea de por donde empezaría, ni de que se trataba todo ese asunto, solo tenia claro que debía de hacer.

Repentinamente una idea la golpeo haciendo que detuviera su andar: ¿Y si acudía a la hermana menor del caballero de Ceipheid para que la ayudara? De seguro que esa pelirroja ya estaba involucrada de algún modo en todo ese rollo. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el rostro de la loca hechicera y a su grupo dispar de compañeros, y de repente la idea le pareció mucho más que buena; así que, con el rostro mas iluminado, extendió las alas y levanto de inmediato el vuelo…

**------------------**

En la gran cúpula que formaba el consejo mágico, Rina Inverse continuaba inmersa en sus cavilaciones. Su mente se encontraba atacada en ese instante por millones de dudas y miedos que la extraña profecía había despertado en su interior. Era totalmente inconciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no se enteraba de nada, de modo que tal vez era por eso que no respondía cuando la enérgica princesa de Saillune la llamaba incansablemente. Solo al final, después de grandes esfuerzos de la chica y de Zelgadis, la pelirroja logro captar el lejano eco de sus voces, volviendo en sí de inmediato.

- Rina ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Amelia mirándola con preocupación.

- Si, descuida, solo me encontraba un poco distraída – Trato de calmarla la ex – hechicera con una sonrisita en el rostro.

- Si tú lo dices – Le contesto la otra chica no muy convencida – Entonces ¿Eres capaz de levantarte para que vayamos a saludar a Gaudi?

Apenas la princesa dijo eso, los rojos ojos de Rina se abrieron de par en par ¡¿Pero como diablos se le había olvidado por completo el lugar en donde estaba y a quien había visto allí?! Como si se tratara de un bólido la pelirroja se puso en pie y bajo corriendo las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a sus amigos de seguirla.

**------------------**

Junto a la mesa de conferencias, se hayaba un chico rubio y alto que recogía con calma, pero a la vez con aburrimiento, unos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Tenia un peso muy grande en el corazón, pues aunque había hecho el esfuerzo de divisar a su amiga Amelia entre la multitud, no había conseguido dar con ella; después de todo ¿Quién encontraría a una chica entre miles de personas entre las penumbras de la estancia?

Se disponía a retirarse con resignación del recinto cuando de repente escucho que alguien lo llamaba claramente. El corazón le dio un vuelco de sorpresa y emoción al reconocer la voz. Esa voz era inolvidable para él, tenia que ser ella.

Sin tardarse un solo segundo giro sobre sus pasos y descubrió con una creciente emoción no solo a quien esperaba ver, sino además a dos más de sus amigos que seguían a esa persona. Un solo grito escapo de su garganta.

- ¡¡¡Rinita!!!

Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió al encuentro de la chica que lo recibía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al llegar a ella, le dio un apretujón tan fuerte, que le dejo por completo sin aire.

- ¡Oh, Rinita estas aquí! – Exclamaba el despistado rubio en su dicha sin notar como la chica entre sus brazos se empezaba a poner azul - ¡No sabes que feliz soy de verte de nuevo! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo!

- Esto… Gaudi, me muero – Logro articular Rina haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por soltarse, sin embargo, el rubio estaba tan feliz, que en medio de exclamaciones no logro escuchar su quejido. La chica no tuvo más opción entonces que reunir todo su coraje y su fuerza y utilizarlos de la mejor manera que se le ocurría - ¡¡BRUTO, QUE ME SUELTES QUE ME ASFIXIO!!

Inmediatamente la pelirroja soltó semejante alarido, Gaudi la deposito en el suelo como si fuera una papa caliente, mientras la miraba con temor.

- Pero será bestia – Le susurro Amelia a Zelgadis ya alcanzando a los otros dos chicos - ¿Cómo es que se encuentra a Gaudi después de tanto y va como si nada y lo trata de esa manera?

- Bueno, hablamos de Rina ¿No? – Se limito a contestar la quimera encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vaya, lo lamento Rina, es solo que no pude contener mi alegría al verte después de tanto tiempo – Se disculpo Gaudi ante al pelirroja con una mirada tan triste, que la hizo sentirse miserable por lo que había hecho.

- Yo… este… siente haberte gritado, es mas ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que no me alegra verte! Es solo que no me dejabas respirar – Le dijo la pelirroja terminando con una sonrisita que alegro al guerrero un poco - ¡Oh, vamos Gaudi, ven acá!

Y dicho esto la chica se le tiró encima, aplicándole una de las famosas llaves que le hacia a Zeros, mientras reía de buena gana con un chico muy adolorido entre sus brazos.

- Ejem – Interrumpió Zelgadis con una media sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Será que se puede saludar?

- ¡AMELIA! ¡ZEL! – Exclamo el guerrero soltándose de los brazos que lo tenían preso y dirigiéndose a sus otros dos amigos - ¡¿Cómo están?!

- ¡Muy bien! – Le respondió la princesa alegremente.

- Si, supongo – Completo la quimera – Pero creo que será mejor que continuemos con esta platica afuera, este lugar esta a punto de cerrarse.

Los chicos volvieron la vista en varias direcciones y descubrieron como su amigo estaba totalmente en lo cierto, de modo que, sin perder el entusiasmo inicial salieron del lugar cuanto antes para poder hablar mas amenamente fuera, en donde hacia una hermosa y fresca tarde.

- ¿Sabes, Gaudi? – Le dijo la pelirroja cuando ya estaban un poco alejados de la construcción, parados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol – Me alegra mucho de que nos hayamos visto de nuevo después de tanto, pero se me hace muy extraño eso de verte con tu cabello corto.

- ¿Eh? – El rubio pareció despistarse con las palabras de la chica e inocentemente acerco su cara a la de ella, provocando que Rina se empezara a sentir realmente incomoda; para después soltar la pregunta que les corto a todos la respiración - ¿Y es que así no te gusto?

A la cara de la pelirroja se le subieron en el acto todos los colores, mientras su dueña permanecía en estado de shock. Posteriormente, cuando acabo de asimilar esa pregunta, lo único que sintió fue un coraje sin precedentes que le hacia hervir la sangre.

- ¡¡¡C-CEREBRO DE MEDUSA!!! – Exclamo torpemente más roja que un tomate - ¡¡¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA ME HAZ GUSTADO!!!

- Pero yo creí que tu y yo…

¡PAF! El lugar en donde se encontraban resonó con la sonora cachetada que la furibunda chica le había metido a su compañero de tantas aventuras, todo ello visto bajo un gotón de sudor por parte de la princesa y la quimera.

- Otra que los años no la cambian – Mascullo Zelgadis por lo bajo dando el caso por perdido.

- Vamos ya, Rina. No le pegues al pobre de Gaudi que si no, no nos va a poder contar la historia de cómo llego a convertirse en mago – Intervino Amelia, apaciguando la situación.

Cuando Gaudi escucho eso, le falto poco para echarse a reír.

- Ja ja ja, gracias por defenderme Amelia, pero lamentablemente yo no soy mago, ni mucho menos me he convertido en uno.

- ¡¿Qué no?! – Exclamo la chica con una mirada confundida asomándose en sus ojos azules - ¡¿Y entonces como eres vicepresidente de un consejo de magia?!

- La verdad, para tener mi puesto no hace falta ser mago, para eso tenemos un gremio de hechiceros, puedes estar segura que ni siquiera el presidente sabe utilizar la magia – Le explico el chico sonriendo.

- Yo creo que la pregunta aquí es más bien: ¿Cómo llego el despistado de Gaudi a ocupar semejante cargo? – Se mofo Rina, arrancando varias miradas de reproche.

- No seas mala conmigo, la verdad es que cuando estudio y me esfuerzo puedo lograr grandes cosas. Claro que mis profesores estuvieron a punto de suicidarse un par de veces pero nada grave ocurrió.

- No los culpo…

- Vaya Gaudi – Suspiró Zelgadis encogiéndose de hombros con total resignación – A veces creo que nos tomas el pelo. Aparentas una cosa pero por dentro llevas otra que mucha gente desconoce.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso que significa? – Inquirió el rubio totalmente perdido.

- Lo que yo digo – Afirmo Zel con otro gotón bajándole por la frente.

- De cualquier forma – Intervino Amelia sonriéndole al guerrero amistosamente – creo que nuestro amigo es muy afortunado al tener un cargo así de importante ¿No lo crees, Gaudi?

Ante la pregunta formulada, el chico de rubios cabellos bajo la mirada tristemente, logrando que su rostro se viera cubierto por una sombra que despertó la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

- La verdad – Contesto amargamente – Es que hoy mismo presente mi carta de renuncia.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! – Saltaron todos al unísono ante tales palabras - ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!

- Porque esta vida no es la que yo quiero. Lo mío no es sentarme a escuchar aburridas reuniones en medio de un poco de hombres elegantemente vestidos que aparentan lo que no son; lo mío es recorrer caminos, enfrentarme a monstruos, viajar a través de muchos lugares con mis amigos y por sobre todas las cosas, proteger a mi Rinita, igual que lo hice la primera vez que nos conocimos.

- Gaudi – Susurro la pelirroja conmovida por esa respuesta tan sincera – Gracias.

- No es nada, Rina.

- ¡Pues entonces ya esta decidido! – Soltó Amelia alzando una mano con un dedo extendido, con los ojos cerrados y con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Ya esta decidido que cosa? – Le pregunto la ex - hechicera mirándola extrañamente.

- ¡Que hoy mismo todos nosotros partiremos en una nueva aventura!

- ¡¿QUE?!

Ante la aparentemente loca y fuera del lugar respuesta, los chicos lo único que hicieron fue lanzar exclamaciones al aire, que la princesa recibió con una gota de sudor y una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- Vamos ¿Por qué se ponen así? – Susurro tímidamente.

- ¡Porque sencillamente eso que acabas de decir ni viene al caso! – Le espeto la hechicera moviendo mucho los brazos.

- Eso lo se – La corto la otra chica de golpe, con una voz suave que dejaba entrever tristeza en el fondo – Pero la verdad, es que ya estoy cansada de la vida que he llevado en los últimos cinco años, leyendo documentos importantes, firmando papeles, dando discursos sin cesar, encerrándome en un castillo que consume mi libertad y mi juventud día tras día. No se ustedes, pero yo quiero empezar algo nuevo justo ahora que nos hemos reunido y que se nos presenta la oportunidad de hacer algo por las personas, de buscar información sobre ese ángel del que habla la profecía. ¿Qué me dicen entonces, vamos todos juntos a recorrer ciudades como lo hacíamos antes?

Los tres compañeros miraron a Amelia, quien tenía una sonrisa radiante en su inocente rostro, con una mezcla de nostalgia y duda. Rina sabia muy claramente que de no ser porque ella también extrañaba de sobremanera sus antiguas aventuras, hubiera hecho a un lado esa posibilidad de inmediato; pero no era así, en el fondo, muy en lo hondo de su corazón, una vocecita la invitaba aceptar la propuesta. Con confusión volteo a mirar a sus amigos y le sorprendió ver que Zelgadis se adelantaba a hablar.

- La verdad yo no tengo problemas con la idea, de cualquier modo, mi vida es viajar en busca de mi cura. Supongo que una búsqueda más no me hará ningún daño ¿No?

Cuando Zel dijo eso, el rostro de la princesa se ilumino aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Y que me dices tú, Rina?

- Pues… - Vacilo la chica – Supongo… que no tengo ningún inconveniente tampoco – Contesto.

- Entonces yo también voy – Declaro el chico rubio con determinación – Voy a proteger a Rina adonde quiera que ella vaya, de modo que ya puedes irme contando a mi también.

A Amelia le falto poco por tirarse encima de todos y darles un gran abrazo de la emoción, pero se contuvo y prefirió soltar una alegre risotada de triunfo.

- ¡Entones esto se declara oficialmente una nueva aventura! – Exclamo de manera radiante y feliz, como no lo había estado en cinco largo años.

- Solo hay un pequeñísimo problema – Intervino Zelgadis, devolviéndolos a todos a la realidad – Ustedes no están vestidos como para emprender un viaje, nada más mírense.

Los muchachos cayeron entonces en cuenta y con desgano observaron sus inadecuados ropajes.

- Tienes razón – Balbució la pelirroja con un puchero - ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Descuida – La apaciguo Amelia – Para estos casos yo siempre cargo con lo necesario - Y acto seguido levanto una mano y chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que inmediatamente uno de los carruajes que ella había llevado junto con la comisión se desplazara hasta pararse al lado de ellos.

Del trasporte se bajo un hombre canoso y elegante, de rostro y sonrisa muy amable, quien abrió pausadamente unas grandes puertas que el carruaje tenia en la parte posterior. Los chicos se acercaron con paso inseguro, con lentitud miraron dentro del compartimiento, y cuando lo hicieron, casi se van de espaldas ante la sorpresa.

En ese lugar, colgados en impecables filas, se hayaban unos trajes idénticos a los que ellos una vez habían usado en sus largos viajes.

- ¡Amelia! – Exclamo Rina con la boca abierta de par en par - ¿Por qué demonios tienes tú todas estas cosas?

- Bueno… - Respondió la chica un poco avergonzada de sus actos – Como no quería olvidarlos mande a hacer estos trajes, ya saben, para tenerlos como recuerdo.

- ¡Pues haberlo dicho antes, mujer! – Grito la pelirroja con entusiasmo; para seguidamente entrar al lugar y cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz.

Sus otros compañeros la esperaron con calma el tiempo que ella se gasto, hasta que por fin, la chica abrió las puertas y salio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestida con el traje que la había acompañado en muchos años de su vida.

- Y bien ¿Cómo me veo? – Inquirió dando una vuelta.

- Te ves como la misma chica de hace cinco años que jamás se rinde – Le contesto Gaudi medio en broma, medio en serio, y posteriormente se levanto y se dispuso a cambiarse él también, seguido después por Amelia. De manera que a los pocos minutos, ya todos estaban vestidos y arreglados como debía ser.

La joven princesa de Saillune se apresuro entones a llamar a otro de sus carruajes, después de haber despedido al primero; y de ofrecérselo a sus amigos para que montaran en él.

Tenía pensado arrimar a un pueblo que quedaba relativamente cerca de ese lugar, para poder comer y descansar cuando llegara la noche; de hecho, ya tenía un pie levantado sobre una de las pequeñas gradas, cuando Rina soltó un gritito que la sobresalto y la hizo girarse.

- Rina ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto a la chica que rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas.

- Nada de que preocuparse, es solo que casi me olvido de algo – Simplifico la pelirroja, mientras agrandaba su sonrisa al dar con lo que buscaba.

Con una gigantesca satisfacción extrajo de entre su capa los cuatro talismanes que en la mañana de ese día se encontrara, y con una mezcla de orgullo y alegría se los extendió a los chicos para que los observaran.

- ¡Pero si son tus talismanes! – Exclamo Gaudi, también muy emocionado.

- Así es – Le respondió la chica – Esta mañana se cruzaron en mi camino por coincidencia y decidí traerlos conmigo. Después de todo uno nunca se imagina lo que puede pasar.

Posteriormente, la ex – hechicera procedió a ponerse, con mucho cuidado, cada uno de sus poderosísimos implementos mágicos, y cuando cada uno estuvo en el lugar que le correspondía, se dio por lista y preparada y se dispuso a sentarse cómodamente al interior del carruaje. Seguida muy de cerca por sus compañeros.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, a una pequeña señal de Amelia, el carrocero puso al transporte en marcha, con dirección al pueblo del que la princesa le había hablado. Fue un viaje sin contratiempos ni peligros, en donde lo único que los chicos hicieron fue dedicarse a narrar algunas historias personales que habían tenido lugar en el lapso de los cinco largos años que estuvieron separados. De esa manera, el tiempo de la tarde trascurrió un poco mas rápido para cada uno, causando que no se dieran cuenta, en cuanto entraron al pueblo, de que había llegado a su destino. Sino fuera por el carrocero de seguro ellos ni se daban por enterados.

- Disculpen mi interrupción, jóvenes – Les llamo la atención el hombre, volviéndose sobre su puesto para poder observar mejor a los chicos – Pero hemos llegado ya.

Los muchachos cortaron la conversación que sostenían de inmediato, y con ansias descorrieron las rojas cortinas para observar el exterior, en donde todo era un caos. El bullicio propio de una ciudad se extendía por todo ese pueblo, sumergiéndolo en un aire un tanto festivo y despreocupado.

Lentamente, uno tras otro, los chicos fueron descendiendo con precaución del carruaje, y con una ágil mirada evaluaron su entorno.

- Este parece ser un lugar bastante movido – Opino la pelirroja observando de un lado para otro - ¡De seguro que hay un restaurante por aquí cerca!

- ¿Un restaurante? – Indago la princesa – Eso suena bien, tengo muchísima hambre – Posteriormente se dispuso a llamar al hombre del carruaje que los había llevado hasta allí – Harry.

- ¿Si? Señorita Amelia – Pregunto el carrocero con una corta reverencia.

- Ya puedes volver a Saillune, y partir de ahora, tienes autorizadas unas largas vacaciones ¿Entendido?

- Por supuesto, señorita. Le agradezco su amabilidad.

Y tal como había llegado, el hermoso carruaje real que resaltaba entre los otros, se perdió de vista lentamente entre las personas y el horizonte.

- Muy bien chicos ¡A lo nuestro! – Exclamo la princesa con gran alegría.

- ¡Al restaurante! – La siguió Rina, y acto seguido empezó a correr por las largas calles abarrotadas, seguida muy de cerca por sus compañeros, en busca de un restaurante en donde pudiera servirse de todo para saciar su hambre voraz.

Tras correr durante unos pocos minutos y voltear en una esquina, la pelirroja logro distinguir con un gran regocijo el lugar que tanto esperaba encontrar. Acelero pues el paso todo lo que pudo para llegar cuanto antes al sitio y darse por servida, de hecho, estaba a solo unos escasos metros y podía sentir el olor a la deliciosa comida llamándola, cuando de repente y sin que nadie lo viera venir, paso algo extraño e indescifrable.

Todo lo que había alrededor de la chica se volvió negro de golpe, todo excepto ella, de modo que podía verse a si misma flotar en ese oscuro mar de silencio y confusión. Totalmente alarmada volvió la cabeza buscando a sus compañeros, a quienes vio a solo unos metros de ella, tanto o mas confundidos si es que eso era posible.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – Pregunto cuando por fin logro encontrar su voz.

- No lo se, y no me gusta – Respondió la quimera poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Por un momento todo siguió en calma y tranquilidad, sin que nada inusitado o peligroso se apareciera; cuando de pronto, una brillante pero pequeña luz se empezó a formar enfrente de ellos, agrandándose cada vez más y tomando lentamente la forma de una persona. Por un pelo Zelgadis no cargo contra ella, porque cuando logro distinguirla, todas las fuerzas que tenia de atacar se le fueron al piso.

Los chicos permanecieron entonces inmóviles, entre confundidos, sorprendidos y temerosos, observando con detenimiento y precaución al hombre de cabello rosa y alargados ojos que los miraba fría y tranquilamente. Al final, después de unos interminables segundos sumidos en el silencio, fue Rina quien se atrevió a hablar en un susurro ahogado.

- Sirius… ¿De verdad… eres tu?

El extraño hombre venido de otro de los tres universos restantes, el que en sus días estuvo involucrado con el asunto de la estrella oscura y de las armas de luz, le asintió calmadamente

- El mismísimo.

- ¿Pero como? – Inquirió la princesa de Saillune totalmente confundida - ¿No que tú ya habías regresado a tu universo?

- Así es – Le respondió el hombre mirándola a los ojos – Pero como podrás ver, he tenido que crear este espacio para poder hablar con ustedes y entregarles algo muy importante, algo que tome del señor Gaudi hace cinco años atrás.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – Le pregunto Zelgadis de forma mucho menos amable que sus amigas, mientras que Gaudi, parecía no saber que era lo que allí sucedía.

- No te alarmes, no vengo con intenciones de luchar. No crean que la profecía que ha surgido en su mundo no ha sido escuchada también en los otros, al parecer, la absurda guerra que sus criaturas sostienen nos va a llevar a todos a la perdición. Es por eso que estaba escrito que yo debería devolverle algo a él – Aclaro el sujeto, señalando firmemente a Gaudi.

Acto seguido, Sirius se dirigió flotando sobre las tinieblas hacia el guerrero, hasta quedar frente a él.

- Espadachín de la luz – Declaro con voz solemne – Tienes el destino de la Gor Nova en tus manos.

De las manos del extraño hombre surgió una potente luz que lo cubrió todo y que poco a poco fue adquiriendo la forma de una gran y maravillosa espada: La espada de la luz. Ante tal sorpresa Gaudi sencillamente se quedo sin palabras, y lo único que acertó a hacer fue extender lentamente sus manos y agarrar su arma como si fuera el mismísimo Dios. Con detenimiento la contemplo, analizando todos sus detalles y su diseño, totalmente absorto en lo suyo. De hecho, estaba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta como Sirius poco a poco se iba alejando de él, mientras una tenue luminosidad lo volvía a cubrir.

- Ahora es hora de que me vaya – Informo dándose la vuelta para observar por ultima vez a los chicos a la cara – Este hechizo solo es temporal y me brinda muy poco tiempo, sin cotar que drena mi energía enormemente. Pero antes de irme, deseo decirles algo que espero que nunca olviden… tengan mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

De repente, con un potente estallido visual, los chicos retornaron a la realidad totalmente desubicados, mirando para todas partes esperando encontrar una explicación, sin embargo, las personas continuaban con sus actividades normales, sin parecer haberse percatado de que algo extraño sucedía.

Lo que acababa de pasar parecía un sueño, una simple broma del subconsciente, o al menos eso era lo que estaba planteándose Rina cuando volteo a mirar a sus amigos y se encontró con que dos de ellos permanecían al lado del rubio, contemplando igualmente la maravillosa espada que este tenia en las manos.

- ¡oh, por Ceipheid! – Exclamo la hechicera, anonadada ante la visión – Pero si se trata de…

- Exacto, Rina – Le respondió Gaudi, orgulloso de su arma – Esta es…

- ¡¡¡MI ESPADA DE LA LUZ!!!

- ¡¿QUE?!

Con un salto casi mortal, que llamo la atención de todos los que por allí pasaban, la pelirroja se le arrojo encima a su compañero, usando maneras bastante bestias para intentar quitarle la espada.

- ¡Vamos Gaudi, no seas malito! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! – Gritaba la chica, tratando de agarrar el arma.

- ¡NI LO SUEÑES, ES MIA! ¡¡¡MIA ¿OISTE?!!! ¡JAMAS TE LA VOY A DAR! – Bramaba a su vez el chico rubio totalmente desesperado.

- ¡Pero si me la prometiste!

- ¡¿Cuándo, mentirosa?! ¡SUELTA YA!

- ¡Hace siglos, además tu la botaras! ¡Imagínate que ese tipo no nos la hubiera devuelto ¿Eh?! ¡Estarías sin espada ahora!

Y así la pelea continuo durante unos minutos más, observada con vergüenza ajena por sus amigos y por todo el pueblo que estaba por allí en general, quienes podían presumir del gran tamaño de los gotones de sudor en sus frentes; hasta que Gaudi por fin tomo cartas en el asunto, se paro repentinamente y agarro a correr como alma que lleva el diablo calle abajo, con Rina pisándole los talones y con Amelia y Zelgadis siguiéndolos para no quedarse atrás.

De esa manera, las personas del pueblo vieron con alivio como esa partida de locos se perdía ruidosamente en el horizonte, alejándose cada vez más del famoso y aclamado restaurante…

CONTINUARA…

**------------------**

¡Y esto se acabo!

Por fin nuestro grupo de amigos se ha reunido y ya hasta se encarreto en su propio cuento. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, en donde nuevas cosas pasaran.

Y ya saben… ¡Dejen un review! nn

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Tension: Los amigos se encuentran

**¡¡¡HOLASSSSS¿Cómo me les va? Yo espero que muy bien. Me aparezco de nuevo por estos lados con el tercer capitulo de este fic y pidiéndoles grandes disculpas por mi descaradísima demora (Si es que soy de lo peor ¬¬), lo que sucede es que tenía un pequeño problemilla con mi computador (Pues que estaba viruleado y al borde de la muerte, seh, ya se que es traumático), pero lo mas importante es que aquí estoy y no abandonaré jamás nn**

**Y si, ya se van a librar de mi y van a poder leer, pero antes, agradeceré a los que se animaron a dejar su comentario (Que fueron pocos, me siento abandonada T3T, oigan vamos no sean tan malos).**

**Así que muchisisisimas gracias a: Elena, DSDolphin, Isabel y Tenshi polita-chan.**

------------------

**TENSION: LOS AMIGOS SE ENCUENTRAN Y UN DRAGON SE NOS PRESENTA**

Era un hermoso atardecer, el sol le daba a todo un bello color anaranjado, atardeceres así hay que disfrutarlos porque no siempre se ven. Era de esos atardeceres que no se pueden disfrutar en la ciudad, ni con el estomago vacío.

- Hay ¿Por que¿Por que? Con la emoción que me dio cuando le entregaron a Gaudi la espada de la luz se me olvido por completo que tenia el restaurante al frente y salí corriendo – Lloraba Rina – Ahora es muy tarde para volver.

En esos momentos el pueblo en el que estuvieron antes ya había quedado muy lejos, de hecho ni se veía, solo había una larga carretera totalmente vacía frente a ellos que se perdía en el horizonte sin dar rastro alguno de una ciudad.

- No es porque este totalmente de acuerdo con Rina pero esto es grave, no se a cuantos kilómetros estamos de alguna ciudad y lo peor es que no tenemos nada de alimento – Dijo Amelia muy preocupada por la forma en que pintaban las cosas – Dime Gaudi, tú que has viajado tanto en estos últimos años ¿Tienes idea de alguna ciudad que nos quede relativamente cerca?

- La que nos queda mas cerca es Sailar, pero así y todo nos demoraríamos cuatro días en llegar, eso sin contar que no hay pueblos antes de ella.

- Cuatro días es demasiado – Dijo zelgadis – tiene que haber una forma para llegar mas rápido, vamos piensa Gaudi.

- Solo una – Gaudi señaló al lado derecho – Siguiendo esta ruta llegaremos a un bosque, si lo atravesamos estaremos en Sailar en un día máximo.

- ¡Eso es perfecto, vamos ahora mismo, atravesaremos el bosque y una deliciosa comida nos estará esperando!

- Solo hay un problema Rina – Le dijo Gaudi parándola en su estado de alegría – El bosque al cual nos dirigimos no es un bosque común y corriente.

- ¿A no?

- No, es un bosque de Secoyas, los árboles más grandes del mundo, por lo tanto es muy oscuro y corremos el riesgo de perdernos, aparte de eso dicen que hay criaturas extrañas que son caníbales y que esta embrujado, para que aquel que entre nunca mas vuelva a salir.

- Hay madre mía yo no quiero entrar hay – Balbució Amelia, de repente con mucho miedo.

- Si, será mejor no correr riesgos – La apoyo Zel.

- Cielos me sorprende lo infantiles que son ustedes tres ¿No me digan que creen en esas tontas creencias? Debería darles vergüenza – Se mofo descaradamente la pelirroja, chuleando de su gran valentía.

- Vaya Rina, te ves muy segura – Le dijo Amelia.

- ¡Ja! Es que yo no me dejo llevar por los rumores. No se que piensen ustedes pero yo no voy a aguantar hambre durante cuatro días más solo por lo que dice la gente.

- En eso tienes razón, nos guste o no tendremos que pasar por allí – Susurro Zelgadis con resignación.

- ¿Ven? se los dije.

- Espero que después no estés muerta de miedo Rina – Le previno el guerrero rubio.

- ¿Yo? Por favor.

- Ya lo veremos.

Desviándose de su camino, los chicos fueron rumbo al bosque de secoyas. Zelgadis no estaba muy convencido de querer entrar, por su parte Amelia y Gaudi olían los problemas a metros, estaban seguros de que algo malo pasaría. Rina en cambio, deseaba llegar rápidamente, no tanto por el hambre, más que eso porque estaba ansiosa por comprobar si todos los rumores que había escuchado Gaudi eran ciertos, y en caso tal de que lo fueran no dudaría en enfrentar ese retro, aunque no tuviera poderes. Corriendo a la velocidad que llevaban no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que a lo lejos se empezara a divisar el bosque. Nadie se imaginó nada al respecto, pero cuando todos llegaron y vieron el tétrico lugar casi se mueren del susto. Estaba formado por árboles gigantescos, tan grandes que parecían rozar el cielo, dentro no se veía absolutamente nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro y nada se escuchaba, solo el ruido de lo que los chicos suponieron que eran pájaros, aunque no estaban del todo seguros, lo que se oía eran horribles chillidos que provocaban escalofríos. Ante esto el miedo los empezó a invadir, sobre todo a Rina que empezaba a pensar que cuatro días sin comer no era tan grave después de todo, el único problema era que no podía dar paso atrás, había sido ella quien dijo que no creía en nada, que todos eran unos infantiles y que los obligo a ir a ese horroroso lugar.

- ¿Se puede saber que están esperando¡Vamos! Entremos pues – Dijo simulando valor y tratando de que la voz no le temblara al decir eso.

- N-no quiero meterme allí – Tartamudeo Amelia.

- Eres una gallina – Se le burlo Rina, aunque pensaba para sus adentros cosas muy diferentes.

- ¿De verdad quieres entrar Rinita? Considéralo – Le hablo con amabilidad Gaudi.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

- Bueno… tus rodillas están temblando hace rato.

- ¡¿QUE?! – Obviamente ella no lo notaba pero en realidad sus rodillas temblaban tan fuerte que hacían un extraño y gracioso ruido, con lo que consiguió que los chicos la miraran con una cara de "¿Que decías hace rato?" – ¿Ah, esto? No es que tenga miedo, no, solo tengo un poco de frió.

- Si claro, como no – Le dijo la princesa de Saillune con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¡Si no me quieren creer pues no me crean, pero ahorita mismo voy a entrar!

El bosque era horrible, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo; tomo aire, cerro los ojos y sin mas preámbulos corrió hacia adentro. Para cuando los abrió de nuevo, se llevo una sorpresa muy poco agradable.

Por fuera el bosque no daba tanto miedo como por dentro, la altura y espesura de los árboles tapaba por completo el sol haciéndolo muy oscuro, así que, aunque afuera estuviera haciendo una bella tarde, allí parecían las doce de la noche; la humedad se sentía en el aire, unas cuerdas tenebrosas colgaban de los árboles, el suelo estaba lleno de enormes raíces que hacían casi imposible el poder caminar, los chillidos se escuchaban mas fuertes que nunca y Rina no sabía hacia donde coger. A los pocos minutos los chicos se reunieron con ella y con igual asombro contemplaron el panorama.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos?... ¿Para donde cogemos?... Esto es muy confuso – Comento Amelia.

- ¡Por favor! no nos detengamos solo por eso, cojamos para cualquier lado y listo – Exclamo Rina – Veamos... vamonos en línea recta.

- ¿Que mas podemos hacer? – Dijo con resignación Zelgadis.

Así los chicos empezaron a caminar. Nadie decía nada, incluso Rina se sentía incomoda por eso, pensaba que ellos estaban enfadados y eso la hacia sentir muy mal. Caminaban y caminaban. Como los árboles eran tan parecidos no sabían por donde iban, si habían avanzado o no, que horas eran, no sabían nada, el silencio era interminable, hasta que Amelia lo rompió.

- No es por nada, pero este árbol se me hace muy familiar.

Al oír eso a Rina se le helo la sangre, pero ella no iba a darle el gusto a nadie de que se burlara.

- Vamos, Amelia – Dijo – Aquí todos los árboles son iguales.

- Abra que comprobarlo entonces – Dijo Zelgadis, apunto con su mano al tronco del árbol y exclamo - ¡Bola de fuego!

Una gran llamarada salió de la mano del chico y, al estrellarse contra el árbol, dejo en él un enorme hueco del cual salía humo. Habiendo hecho esto los chicos siguieron caminando, rezando para que sus sospechas no se vieran confirmadas, sin embargo, después de pasado un rato, se encontraron con aquello que temían tanto: El mismo árbol con el gran hueco humeante. En sus caras se reflejo el terror y la angustia.

- No es verdad, no lo es, no hemos podido estar caminando en círculos todo este tiempo, ese no puede ser el mismo árbol – Rina salió inmediatamente corriendo del lugar dejando a sus amigos atrás, estaba muy preocupada, no quería quedarse allí, hasta que... ¡PUM! Se choco con algo muy duro, como con un pedazo de piedra, y cuando abrió los ojos deseo nunca haberlos abierto. Allí estaba Zelgadis, junto al gran árbol.

- ¡No, esto no me esta sucediendo! – Grito, nuevamente arranco a correr y de la misma forma como había sucedido la otra vez llego al mismo lugar. Con la esperanza en pedazos se tiro al suelo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – Es mi culpa, debí haberte escuchado Gaudi, ahora todos vamos a morir en este bosque por mi culpa.

- No, no es tu culpa Rinita – La intento consolar Gaudi, en vano.

- ¡No es cierto, todo es culpa mía!

- ¡Cállate Rina! – La grito Zelgadis.

- ¿Que? Me estas callan...

- Shhhhhh – Se notaba, él no lo hacia por rabia o resentimiento, había escuchado algo – ¿Oyen eso?

- ¿Que? Yo no oigo nada más que esos chillidos raros – Dijo Amelia.

- No, oigan bien.

Los chicos agudizaron el oído y tras esperar unos minutos empezaron a oír el ruido de agua que corría.

- ¿Que creen que sea? – Pregunto Rina secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Es posible que... – Dijo gaudi.

- Un río – Completo Zelgadis.

- ¿Oíste eso Rina? Si seguimos al río de seguro saldremos de aquí, al final todo saldrá bien ¿Ves? – La trato de contentar Amelia.

- Si, gracias amiga.

Tal y como habían dicho, siguieron el ruido que hacia el agua al correr, caminaron durante unos minutos, mientras este se hacia mas cercano. Guiados por sus oídos siguieron buscándolo, hasta que por fin, tras unos arbustos, se encontraba el tan esperado río.

- ¡Vaya, hay esta! – Dijo con entusiasmo Rina – Que bien, al fin podremos salir.

Cada uno se ubicó en la orilla, en fila, y siguiendo el curso del agua se dedicaron a salir. El bosque era muy espeso, por lo que era muy incomodo caminar, además estaba todo muy oscuro, así que iban sujetos de la mano, porque si se separaban, podrían no volverse a encontrar nunca. A medida que iban avanzando los chillidos se hacían mucho más fuertes, al principio era soportable, pero a medida que se adentraban más era casi imposible resistirlos.

- Que horrible, que horrible, mis orejitas – Se quejo Gaudi mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos.

- ¿Qué podrá ser eso? – Dijo Zelgadis, escudriñando atentamente la oscuridad – Estoy confundido.

- ¡Y yo no lo puedo creer! – Mascullo la pelirroja con una creciente ira en su interior - Primero tengo que aguantar hambre, luego me pierdo en este maldito bosque y ahora cuando nada podría estar peor, tenemos que soportar este ruido¡Yo ya no aguanto! – A Rina se le puso la cara roja de la furia y grito con toda sus fuerzas - ¡CÁLLENSE!

Entonces la paz reino en el bosque. No se sentía una sola alma, todo estaba callado y tranquilo, ante esto Rina adquirió una pose de triunfo mientras los otros la miraban con una cara de gran sorpresa.

- Rina ¿que demonios hiciste? – Le dijo Amelia.

- Los calle ¿Que no lo notas? – La hechicera no cabía en si de dicha

- A mi esto me trae mala espina – Dijo Gaudi.

- A mi también – Corroboro Zel.

- Vamos chicos, todo esta bien, yo los metí en esto y yo los sacare ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Ja! y quien te veía hace un rato llorando como una niñita chiquita.

- ¿Por que mejor no te callas Amelia?

De repente algo se movió entre los arbustos, algo que al principio no se notaba, pero que después ya no era solo uno, sino varias cosas las que se movían acechando detrás de ellos.

- ¿Oyeron eso? – Dijo Amelia

- Si, aquí hay algo – Contesto Gaudi.

Mientras hablaban no se dieron cuenta como infinitas sombras se acercaban lentamente a ellos, de modo que, cuando Amelia alzo la mirada y vio ese gran bulto de seres, se quedo totalmente inmóvil.

- Amelia ¿Que te sucede? – Le pregunto Rina, ella miro hacia donde Amelia miraba, seguida por Gaudi y Zelgadis, quienes al tiempo quedaron estáticos, mirando esas sombras que misteriosamente se movían de lado a lado, de unos dos metros y medio cada una y que lentamente se acercaban a ellos. Los chicos no se movían en lo más mínimo, no sabían que había allí y un mal movimiento podía llegar a costarles la vida. Tensos, muy tensos, vieron como las sombras iban saliendo del refugio oscuro de los arbustos, dejando ver así que clase de seres eran.

Amelia y Rina ahogaron un grito, mientras Gaudi y Zelgadis quedaron horrorizados. Aquellos seres no se habían visto nunca, tenían la forma de un pájaro, aunque que ningún pájaro era tan alto, pero no tenían pico, ni ojos, ni nada, en otras palabras no tenían cara, sus plumas parecían mojadas o untadas de aceite, muy pegadas a los cuerpos raquíticos de aquellos aterradores animales. Posteriormente, en medio de la supuesta "cabeza" se abrió un hueco, simulando ser una boca, llena de una sustancia espesa que escurría y de unos afilados dientes, por la que cada criatura profirió un horrible e insoportable chillido antes de desplegar sus grandes alas de par en par.

- ¿Q-que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto casi llorando Amelia.

- ¿Que no es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer? – Le espeto la pelirroja.

- ¿En serio Rina¿Entonces, tienes un plan?

- Solo uno.

- ¿Si¿Cual?

- ... ¡CORRER!

Rina no espero a nadie, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, corrió tan rápido que si hubiera participado en una competencia de seguro habría ganado el primer lugar, no miraba atrás, no quería hacerlo, tenía la vista puesta solo en el río, sabía que sus amigos estaban tras ella solo porque oía sus pasos. Los animales chillaban y chillaban más duro y rápido cada vez.

- ¡Cuidado! - Grito Gaudi, Rina volteo a mirar y noto con pavor que tenía a esos animales casi encima.

- ¡Ahhhhhh¡Gaudi haz algo!

- ¡Luz! – Grito el guerrero desenvainando su espada, que brillaba potentemente mientras él la sostenía con firmeza.

- Te ayudare – Le dijo Zel. Los dos esperaron unos segundos más, y cuando vieron que los extraños seres estaban a una distancia prudente, el rubio levanto su espada y...

¡Zaz! Una enorme cantidad de las cosas fueron destruidas, dándole tiempo a Gaudi para seguir corriendo, mientras que Zel preparaba su ataque.

- ¡Elmequia Lance! – Grito la quimera con potente voz al tiempo que sacaba de combate a vario seres. Los restantes, al verse amenazados, no tardaron en llamar refuerzos.

Llenos de pánico, los chicos vieron como todo se cubría de sombras que se movían de lado a lado, mientras poco a poco abrían sus bocas.

- ¡Corran! – Grito Zelgadis – ¡Si nos alcanzan nos mataran, son demasiados!

Entonces, sin esperar un segundo, empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Aunque al principio los seres se quedaron atrás, después de un desgarrador chillido, se oyeron el ruido de mil alas secas que se abrían y empezaban a revolotear en el aire. Todos seguían corriendo, no tenían tiempo de mirar atrás; ya no daban a basto, se les acababa el aire, los ojos se les nublaban y sentían como lentamente sus energías se agotaban; dando lo ultimo que podían dar y esperando el zarpazo final, vieron una luz que los cubrió, y cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos de nuevo se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban afuera. Los seres que los siguieron al exterior del bosque explotaron al instante y cayeron al suelo convertidos ahora en pedacitos de piedra.

Los chicos no sabían si reírse o llorar, aun no creían que estuvieran con vida; sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de celebrar, porque a los pocos instantes se oyó un fuerte rugido, mientras la luna se cubría por una enorme figura de un temible dragón cuyos ojos color sangre y su cuerpo tan negro como la misma noche le permitieron identificar a Amelia su oscura naturaleza.

- Oh, no.

- ¿Que pasa Amelia? – Pregunto Rina.

- Hace mucho tiempo había un dragón que amenazaba la vida de todos, nadie lo podía destruir porque había nacido de las tinieblas para atormentar al mundo, entonces, cuando todo parecía perdido, apareció un mago misterioso que encerró al dragón para siempre en las profundidades de una cueva. Según las leyendas esa cueva estaba cerca de Sailar… pero… ¿Como fue que?... ¡No puede ser!

- ¡¿Que¡¿Que no puede ser?!

- El temblor… el temblor que causo el Seenda Blade. Cuando lo ensayaron debió causar el derrumbe que lo dejara libre.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Amelia? – Le dijo Zelgadis.

- No… lo se.

De repente el dragón se abalanzo sobre ellos, la quimera uso el escudo mas poderoso que tenia pero fácilmente el dragón lo traspasó y los mando lejos.

- No sirvió de nada – Dijo Gaudi.

El dragón repitió la maniobra dispuesto a matarlos.

- Escuchen, combinen sus poderes a ver que podemos hacer – Propuso Amelia, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y se juntaron atacando a la bestia, pero ni cosquillas lograron hacerle.

Al haber usado el hechizo perdieron tiempo y ya no tenían forma de escapar. Era su fin, los minutos se les acababan, mientras Rina pensaba como había llegado a tal punto. Ella nunca se imaginó que así iba a ser su muerte, desprotegida y sin poder hacer nada frente al enemigo. Estaba cerca, abrió sus grandes fauces de par en par, y cuando aumento la velocidad para que el impacto fuera más letal, algo apareció frente a los chicos que hizo que el enorme dragón chocara y saliera despedido.

Los muchachos no entendían nada, todo era tan confuso, no sabían como seguían vivos, sin embargo, al instante lo comprendieron.

Rina miro fijamente y percibió esa sonrisa inconfundible y esa mirada fría y penetrante que solo una persona o mejor, solo un demonio podía poseer.

- ¿Ze… Zeros? – Balbuceo Rina

- ¿De verdad eres tu? – Intervino Amelia.

- Veo que no han cambiado en nada, siguen siendo igual de ingenuos y débiles – Se burlo el chico de cabello violáceo.

- ¡Y tu tampoco has cambiado en nada! Sigues siendo el mismo sarcástico e irónico de siempre… – Dijo Rina con algo de rabia - … pero me alegra verte, Zeros.

- Si, supongo – Contesto él.

Cuando el dragón recobro el conocimiento, estaba mas enojado que la ultima vez, iba a lanzar una bocanada de fuego, cuando apareció otro dragón en el cielo que hizo que se borrara la sonrisa completamente del rostro de Zeros.

- ¡Miren es Filia! – Grito Gaudi

El dragón se preparaba para lanzar su ataque mortal, entonces Zeros preparo también uno seguido de Filia y cuando el gran mounstro se levanto para empezar a volar, ambos descargaron en él los dos hechizos que le dieron muerte.

Los chicos estaban tan felices y emocionados que no notaron la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- ¿Por que viniste? – Pregunto Filia.

- No tengo porque responderte esa pregunta – Le contesto Zeros secamente, antes de que la princesa interrumpiera.

- ¡Filia! – Llamo Amelia – ¿Sabes que tan lejos queda Sailar? También ¿Sabes en donde estamos?

- Nos encontramos en el desierto del Nirú, Sailar no esta muy lejos, se encuentra a una hora caminando y a quince minutos volando.

- Sería fantástico ir volando – Dijo Rina con tristeza – Pero yo no…

- No importa, los llevare en mi lomo.

Así Filia adquirió su verdadera forma y montó a los chicos en su espalda, mientras iban a Sailar, volando sobre el imponente Nirú. Llevaban casi cinco minutos volando y nadie decía una palabra.

- ¿Ya lo notaron? – Pregunto Zelgadis – Esos dos no se han dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, ni siquiera se voltean a mirar.

- Temo que esto de la guerra va enserio – Repuso Gaudi.

- Que lastima – Dijo Amelia – Hacían muy buena pareja y se veían muy lindos trabajando juntos.

- Cállate – Respondió Filia con una nota de desgano y tristeza. Los muchachos se sonrojaron, no imaginaban que ella los estaba oyendo y reconocían haber metido la pata.

En el resto del viaje nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, Rina y sus amigos se intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, y cuando todo parecía insoportable, se vislumbro la hermosa Sailar e inmediatamente Filia descendió. Como ella ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba, se detuvo al frente de un hotel, y, después de bajarse, los chicos entraron y fueron conducidos directamente al comedor.

- ¡Estoy en el cielo! – Decía muy contenta Rina, mientras se atragantaba con el pollo.

- Esto es vida – Dijo Gaudi y por primera vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Pero Zelgadis no comía, miraba pensativo hacia la calle.

- ¿Que pasa Zel? – Le pregunto Amelia preocupada.

- ¿Donde están Filia y Zeros?

- No lo había notado – Dijo Rina – Solo espero que todo este bien.

Mientras tanto en la calle...

- Zeros ¿Que haces?

- Tengo que irme.

- Escucha solo quería decirte que… lo que esta pasando no tiene porque…

- Filia… la guerra ya empezó ¿Por que te rehúsas a creerlo? Nadie puede cambiar el destino, ahora tú y yo somos enemigos, lo que paso antes no tiene nada que ver ahora, sabes bien que tú eres una dragona y yo soy un demonio, y si tengo que matarte lo haré.

Y mientras Zeros se perdía en la oscuridad de la calle, Fila cayó de rodillas cojiendose la cabeza con las manos. En ese momento Rina y los chicos salieron del restaurante.

- ¡¿Que sucede Filia?! – Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella.

- Es demasiado, es demasiado, es demasiado… - Repetía una y otra vez la dragona, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Ahora, Rina se convencía cada vez más de la gravedad de las cosas, la guerra entre dioses y demonios estaba a punto de comenzar, no había nadie que pudiera evitarlo, ni había lugar en la tierra en donde esconderse…

**CONTINUARA…**

**------------------**

**Y así llegamos al final, espero que este Cáp. allá sido de su agrado.**

**Nos vemos después y los dejo con lo de siempre ¡Dejen un review!**


	5. Entrenamiento: Un viaje a la montaña

**¡¡¡Siii, nuevo cap!!! y de antemano me disculpo por las demoras, pero he estado un poco ocupadilla con los tramites de la universidad y todo eso, sin embargo, espero que disfruten mucho de esta nueva parte y que dejen Reviews.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y se animaron a comentar, los quiero mucho y gracias por los animos, y a los que leyeron pero no comentaron, pues tambien gracias a ustedes!**

**ENTRENAMIENTO: UN VIAJE A LA MONTAÑA FUDGU**

En la mañana aun llovía, sin embargo era solo una llovizna, hacía un poco de frió pero al irse despejando el cielo, se empezaba a vislumbrar un hermoso sol. Los chicos se habían despertado mas temprano de lo que solían despertarse anteriormente, se encontraron en las gradas y bajaron al comedor para desayunar, no sin antes haber intentado inútilmente convencer a Filia de que los acompañara. Desde la noche anterior, en que sucedió el incidente con Zeros, ella se había estado comportando de un modo muy extraño, como si no quisiera darse cuenta ya de nada, ni siquiera comió y se encerró en su habitación sin dejar que nadie le hablara.

- Oh, que sueño el que tengo – Dijo Rina mientras soltaba un bostezo descomunal.

- ¿Y es que acaso no dormiste bien? – Le pregunto Gaudi.

- Es que… me la pase toda la noche pensando en lo de ayer.

- A decir verdad yo también dormí mal – Confeso Amelia – tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar. Todos miraron sus platos con desgano, ya no tenían tanto apetito; de repente Rina dio un salto y hablo tan duro que no solo los saco a todos de sus pensamientos, sino que además, les dio un buen susto.

- ¡Bueno pues! No ganaremos nada si nos preocupamos de esta manera, más bien veamos a donde nos dirigiremos ahora y ¡desayunemos! – Esa alegría les alzo el ánimo un poco.

- "Sabef" Rina – Dijo Zelgadis con la boca llena de comida, que se apresuro a tragar, francamente no era su estilo comportarse así – He estado pensando y me parece un poco arriesgado el que tu no puedas usar tus poderes, es decir, nos estamos involucrado en una situación muy complicada y es mas que necesario poder llevar a cabo los hechizos mas poderosos.

- Tienes mucha razón – Le confirmaron Amelia y Rina al mismo tiempo – ¿Pero por donde se supone que vamos a empezar?

- Ese es el problema.

- Yo tengo un lugar perfecto para esto – Dijo Gaudi logrando captar la atención de todos – Nos dirigiremos aquí – Contesto señalando un mapa – La montaña Fudgu, el mejor lugar para entrenar, se dice que allí vive hace 1200 años un sabio que conoce todos los secretos de la magia.

- Tiene que conocerlos. Para poder conservarse vivo durante tantos años siendo solo un humano, debe saber magia de verdad – Respondió Zel muy impresionado.

- Así es – Contesto Gaudi – La montaña Fudgu es muy famosa, los magos mas distinguidos van solo a allí, lo digo porque lo he visto.

- Me parece perfecto – Dijo Rina con una gran sonrisa – Empaquen suficiente comida, porque mañana partiremos a Fudgu.

A partir de allí se la pasaron todo el día arreglando cosas, preparando los implementos necesarios para invocar conjuros, guardando toda la comida que les fuera posible, arreglándose como debía ser, entre muchas otras cosas; al final del día apenas tuvieron tiempo para darse un relajante baño en las aguas termales.

- ¿En donde esta Filia, Rina? – Pregunto Amelia mientras tomaban el baño.

- Creo que aun se encuentra en su cuarto, no ha salido de allí en todo el día – hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos ir a verla – Propuso Amelia.

- Tienes razón, terminemos aquí y vamos por ella para que nos acompañe, la verdad le vendría muy bien un baño como este.

- De acuerdo.

Las chicas se pusieron una pijama y se dirigieron a la habitación de Filia. Cuando llegaron fue Rina quien toco la puerta.

- ¿Quien es? – Les contesto una voz desde adentro.

- Ah… Ah… nosotras Filia – Vacilo Rina – Este… nos preguntábamos si no querrías tomar un baño con nosotras

- Déjenme sola ¿Quieren?

- ¿Que te esta pasando?

- ¿Que crees?

- ¿Es por lo de ayer verdad?

- ¡Ya basta Rina, déjame sola, lo que me este pasando no es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Tonta! – Le grito Rina – ¡¡Crees que con ponerte así vas ha hacer algo¡Si lo se, se avecina una guerra que podría resultar aterradora en la que te veras involucrada sin mas remedio y eso te preocupa, pero con llorar no vas ha hacer que la guerra se detenga, ni que los dragones y demonios hagan las paces ¿Entiendes?! Has lo que quieras, nosotros mañana partiremos hacia la montaña Fudgu, si vas a venir bien, si no, puedes quedarte aquí – Rina salio de la habitación dando un portazo y escucho como Filia empezaba a llorar.

- Rina… - Le dijo Amelia.

- Ya se que fui muy dura con ella, pero sabes que tengo razón, si sigue así como esta, no durara mucho, la mataran antes de lo que se imagina.

Después de prácticamente una hora todos se habían deseado las buenas noches y se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rina no supo a que horas se durmió, porque lo único que hacía era pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente, estaba muy emocionada, iba a poder usar los hechizos que no usaba hace mucho y eso no la dejaba en paz.

Al día siguiente no supo si realmente había dormido, aunque supuso que si, porque la noche se le hizo demasiado corta; se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse y desayunar con sus amigos mientras se desperezaba. Cuando llego allí se percato de que su suposición era cierta, Filia no estaba.

- Buenos días – Saludo, mientras daba un breve recorrido con la vista a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

- Buenos días, Rina – La saludaron a la vez los chicos

- Vamos Rina, apresúrate, debemos salir cuando antes, el viaje que nos espera es muy largo – Le advirtió Gaudi.

- Si, claro – Contesto esta, sin embargo, había una pequeña preocupación en su mente ¿Vendría Filia o no?

Continuaron con el desayuno hablando muy emocionadamente sobre el viaje que les esperaba, pero aun así Rina no se concentraba. Acabaron de desayunar y llego el momento de partir, así que fueron a sacar sus cosas y bajaron rápidamente a la sala principal; cuando se disponían a salir, Rina sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estomago por Filia, no sabía con certeza que pasaba, pero al juzgar por la expresión de sus amigos, ellos también se hallaban preocupados. Lo dio todo por perdido y puso un pie en la calle, pero una voz la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Rina!

Cuando Rina volteo para ver quien la llamaba, se llevo una agradable sorpresa que hizo que el nudo que tenía se disolviera por completo. Allí estaba parada Filia, algo agitada aun por haber corrido para alcanzarlos.

- Me alegra saber que vienes – Le dijo Rina. Filia le devolvió una sonrisa débil, pero en sus ojos se veía que aun estaba triste.

Los chicos salieron del hotel mucho más animados que antes y con mucho entusiasmo continuaron su viaje. El sol apenas había salido e iluminaba todo dándole un aspecto anaranjado, la brisa acariciaba sus rostros y aun se notaban las gotas de rocío. Había muy poca gente afuera de las casas; los muchachos caminaban por la calle principal de la ciudad, por la que entraron y por la que iban a partir. Después de casi una media hora, las casas y los edificios se iban haciendo mas escasos, señal de que estaban próximos a dejar Sailar; siguieron sin mermar el paso, solo que esta vez con el sol dándoles en la cara. La charla que sostenían era muy interesante: Hablaban de los hechizos y contramaleficios más nuevos, también de los más antiguos y poderosos, estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando dejaron la ciudad atrás. Al principio Filia no habla de a mucho, respondía escasamente a las preguntas que le hacían, pero la mañana era tan agradable y la energía de sus amigos tan viva, que pronto logro olvidarse un poco del problema y mejoro un poquito su estado de animo.

No era difícil notar como, a medida que caminaban, el sol cambiaba lentamente de posición e intensidad, hasta que quedo en todo el centro del cielo produciendo un calor infernal, cosa que les anuncio, junto con el hambre, que había llegado la hora de almorzar. Se instalaron en un pastizal que estaba justo bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol, sacaron los alimentos que llevaban y se dispusieron a comer.

- No aguanto mas – Dijo Amelia que se estaba sirviendo – ¿Cuanto nos faltara para llegar?

- Mmmm… déjame ver – Contesto Gaudi sacando su mapa – Si seguimos a este paso llegaremos por la noche, aproximadamente.

- ¡¿Que¿Tan lejos queda?! – Grito Rina.

- Si, pero no importa, llevamos recorrido un considerable tramo del camino, no podemos dar vuelta atrás – Dijo Zelgadis.

- Cielos – Se quejo Amelia, mientras miraba a lo lejos – Este paisaje se ve tan basto y extenso, pero es muy hermoso.

- Se llama la agrimensura – Contesto Gaudi, sonriéndole a Amelia.

- ¿La agrimensura?... vaya...

Cuando acabaron de almorzar, se quedaron un rato recostados en la sombra del árbol para recargar energías, después consideraron conveniente reemprender la marcha.

Lo que llegó a ser en un momento una agradable caminata con los amigos, con la frescura del amanecer y con todos los temas interesantes se convirtió en un paseo sofocante y agotador, tan largo que parecía infinito y, aunque no era cierto, parecía que estuvieran atrapados en el tiempo, que caminaban sin poder avanzar. El paisaje cambiaba poco a poco; primero era un gran extensión de pasto, después empezaron a aparecer a lado y lado del camino, a lo lejos, hileras de interminables montañas. La hierba en ese sitio estaba mas larga y el suelo empezaba a tener variaciones, por eso mientras en una parte estaba normal de un momento a otro se transformaba en una pequeña colina que debían escalar, para después de pasado un rato volver a descender. El sol se empezaba a dirigir a las montañas que tenían al lado derecho, lentamente todo se empezaba a oscurecer, y la temperatura comenzó a bajar, quizás demasiado. Aunque el clima era más reconfortable, el cansancio no los dejaba ni respirar bien, les dolían las piernas, y mucho. Si estuvieran en otras situaciones le hubieran pedido a Filia que los subiera en su lomo y los llevara volando, habrían llegado mas rápido, pero al observarla consideraron imprudente aquello; estaba pálida, a la hora del almuerzo medio toco su comida y no había vuelto a hablar, solo miraba el suelo.

El dolor era inaguantable y el frió quemaba. Cuando ya no podían dar a vasto, unas grandes montañas se alzaron al frente suyo.

- Esa es – Dijo Gaudi débilmente señalando la montaña que estaba en el centro – Hemos llegado a Fudgu.

- Así es – Contesto una voz que provenía de atrás de ellos. Cuando se volvieron para ver quien era, encontraron a un anciano con una túnica azul rey, una barba larga y blanca y unas gafas de medialuna sobre sus ojos del color de la túnica – Los había estado esperando, se retrazaron mas de lo previsto.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Rina desconcertada – ¿Como es que usted sabía que vendríamos?

Una sonrisa se dibujo a través de la barba y sus ojos brillaron.

- Disculpe ¿acaso usted es…?

- Ya habrá tiempo para presentarse después, ahora necesitan descansar – Dijo el anciano – Síganme los conduciré a mi hogar.

El anciano avanzo delante de ellos, cruzó en medio de Zelgadis y Amelia (que estaba prendida del pobre Zel, por culpa del frió, pero en el fondo con doble intención) y se dirigió a la montaña. Los chicos se miraron y empezaron a seguirlo; el anciano empezó a subir por un sendero que se extendía a los pies de esta y que se perdía de vista a lo alto por culpa de un tapete de nubes que se arremolinaban en torno a la imponente Fudgu. Rina miro con la boca abierta aquel panorama tan elevado y que a simple vista se veía dificultoso, miro a sus amigos que se hallaban en la misma situación (bueno, todos excepto Gaudi, que encontró en el suelo un nido de lombrices y se las comía con verdaderas ganas, lo que permitió la formulación de la pregunta muchas veces antes hecha por Rina de "¿Cómo es que este llegó a ser vicepresidente del ministerio de magia?") y por ultimo miro al viejo.

- ¡Óigame viejo! – Dijo furiosa deteniéndose delante de él – ¡¿Cuanto cree usted que tuvimos que caminar para llegar hasta aquí?! Solo le digo una cosa, estamos cansados, y mucho, tenemos hambre, frío, nos duele todo, nuestras piernas están engarrotadas y ahora ¡¡¿Qué¿Tenemos que subir esta montaña infernal hasta no poder mas?!!

- ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? – Preguntó el anciano con calma mirando a Rina quien se sobresalto, pues no esperaba esa respuesta – Si es así puedes acompañarme o quedarte a dormir aquí – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano e indicando el suelo frió y pedregoso.

Rina lo miro con resignación, este le sonrió, luego reemprendió su camino.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamo furiosa al ver que no tenía otro remedio y demasiado callada empezó a subir por ese sendero interminable.

Si antes les dolían las piernas, ahora si que cierto, el camino era tan empinado que por poco mas y era recto, muchas veces tenían que saltar piedras, otras muchas no contaban con tanta suerte y se daban contra ellas, cayéndose y rodando unos centímetros mas abajo (Especialmente Gaudi). Empezó a llover tan fuerte que el viento casi los levantaba, había niebla porque se habían internado dentro de la nube, el frió era tal, que sentían como se les congelaban los huesos y como si eso fuera poco empezó a caer granizo, unas grandes pepas de hielo que les daban en la cabeza, en el estomago, en la cara, en todas partes; golpeaban tan duro que casi le botan un ojo a Gaudi cuando varias le cayeron en el.

Rina levanto la cabeza como pudo para mirar al anciano quien no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto y curiosamente a quien no le caía ni una de las piedras de hielo; Después volteo a mirar a Filia quien había sacado su mazo y golpeaba frente a ella destruyendo todo lo que se le atravesaba, incluida la cabeza de Gaudi, y Amelia se había escondido detrás de Zel, quien resonaba como una casuela y estaba todo hundido.

Siguieron ascendiendo y a medida que se acercaban a la cima, la lluvia, la niebla, el frío y el granizo se hacían mas fuertes, pero se vislumbraba a través de todo una luz titilando. Avanzaron lentamente hacia ella, resistiendo como podían para no caer; en esos momentos les era imposible mirar y casi moverse, la tempestad era impresionante, pero cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraron dentro de una casa especialmente cálida.

Rina suspiro y se tiro al suelo seguida por sus amigos. Estaban completamente empapados, sus ropas escurrían agua como grifos abiertos y sus caras estaban azules de frió, sin contar la tembladera. Justo después de que entraron se oyó un golpe seco, Rina se volvió y vio que el anciano acababa de entrar extremadamente seco, les sonrió y siguió derecho, camino hasta llegar a un pequeño armario y de allí saco unas pijamas y unas toallas que les entrego a cada uno.

- Supongo que no se quieren quedar así de mojados – Dijo al ver las caras de extrañeza que ponían – Síganme los guiare a sus cuartos.

Los chicos fueron tras él mientras a cada uno le enseñaba su habitación y lo dejaba para que se cambiara diciéndole "Lo esperare en la sala frente a la chimenea". Cuando estuvieron listos fueron a reunirse donde el viejo les había dicho, este los esperaba en una mesa llena de comida humeante y deliciosa. El anciano hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran a comer y obviamente no lo pensaron dos veces porque estaban muertos de hambre.

- Muy bien, los dejare aquí – Dijo – Yo saldré un momento porque necesito hacer algo, pero no me tardare.

El anciano salio de la casa y al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de viento entro con brusquedad; afuera el clima seguía igual.

- Que extraño – Murmuro Amelia – Es como si supiera que veníamos, tenía todo listo.

- ¿Creen que sea de fiar? – Dijo Rina, mirando a Filia. Cuando la vio golpear tan enérgicamente con su mazo pensó que se había recuperado, pero al verla que ni quería tocar su plato, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

- Parece un buen hombre y además no tenemos otro lugar donde ir – Respondió Zel.

- A mi me parece sabio y misterioso – Dijo Amelia con alegría.

- ¿Tu crees? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella que hizo que se le helara la sangre, cuando todos voltearon a mirar vieron al anciano junto a la puerta – Fui por un poco de leña, pero no se preocupen no les haré nada – Afirmo mirando a todos, quienes se sonrojaron – No hay de que preocuparse, la desconfianza es normal en los seres humanos, pero ahora será mejor que todos se vayan a dormir, mañana necesitaran muchas energías.

--------------------------

- Rina… Rina despierta.

Rina abrió lentamente los ojos y se topo con los de una chica, se sobresalto al ver a Amelia y rápidamente se incorporo.

- ¡¿Amelia, que sucede?!

- No hay tiempo, vístete y acompáñame.

Con mucha curiosidad Rina se vistió rápidamente y siguió a Amelia, esta la condujo afuera de la casa. Había escampado y era una bella mañana, se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la cabaña y Rina se encontró con lo más bello que pudiera haber visto antes, había un hermoso y extenso pastizal con muchas montañas en medio, en donde se divisaba, según Rina, casi medio mundo como un pequeño mapa lleno de figuritas. Como había estado lloviendo la noche anterior, no habían podido apreciar aquello, porque no sabían ni para donde iban.

- ¡Hey Rina, Amelia! – Las chicas se voltearon y vieron a Gaudi, Zel y Filia junto al anciano. Inmediatamente se dirigieron corriendo hacia ellos, cuando llegaron el anciano hablo.

- Primero que todo, quiero presentarme, con lo que paso ayer creo que nos fue imposible – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras los chicos asentían – Mi nombre es Sika, maestro del monte Fudgu.

Esto causo que los chicos se sobresaltaran de manera y casi gritaran, pero después les parecía ilógico no habérselo imaginado antes.

- Hoy, daremos inicio a nuestro entrenamiento, permítanme recordarles que deben estar en completa disposición, porque sino esto no servirá de nada.

- ¡Por supuesto que estamos en disposición, fue a esto a lo que vinimos! – Dijo Rina enérgicamente.

- Me alegra oír eso. Bueno, hoy empezaran por ir a buscar su desayuno, tienen toda la mañana.

- ¡¿Que?! – Grito Rina.

- Como lo oíste.

- ¡Pero tengo demasiada hambre!

- Entonces te recomiendo que comiences a buscar ya.

- ¡¿Se puede saber de que nos sirve esto para poder usar magia?!

- Las facilidades no son buenas, para manejar un hechizo necesitan fuerza, tenacidad, entusiasmo, poder y recursos; eso es lo que intento que hagan ahora. Si poseen todas estas cualidades el hechizo acudirá a ustedes con más fuerza.

A regañadientes Rina y sus amigos partieron en una búsqueda que parecía no tener fin. Al principio se veía fácil, encontrar algo que fuera comestible no sería complicado, pero cuando al ir buscando en todos los rincones de la montaña, en todos sus agujeros y en todas partes, no encontraron nada, la desesperación los invadió. Decidieron dividirse para ser mas eficaces, esculcaron la montaña, la pusieron al revés, pero todo fue inútil.

Cuando se acercaba el medio día los chicos llegaron a la casa donde Sika los esperaba sonriente y con los brazos abiertos. Estaban desbaratados con las ropas rotas, el cabello lleno de ramas, sucios, raspados, llenos de barro y cansados (aunque Filia se encontrase en iguales condiciones, parecía no importarle), tenían las manos vacías, excepto por Amelia que llevaba cargada una pequeña canastilla con unas pocas manzanas.

- Veo que no contaron con mucha suerte – Dijo el maestro sin borrar la sonrisa, ocasionando que Rina se le abalanzara con intención de golpearlo y que Zelgadis la tuviera que agarrar por la cintura para impedirla – Por favor entren.

Cuando los chicos entraron lo primero que hicieron fue dirigir su vista a la mesa, esperando encontrar un delicioso desayuno, pero esta estaba completamente vacía.

- ¿Y nuestro desayuno? – Pregunto descaradamente Rina – ¿Donde esta?

- Justo en las manos de la señorita Amelia – Dijo el anciano, aun sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito Rina – ¿Vamos a pasar con estas infelices manzanas?

- Eso fue lo que encontraron ¿Verdad? – Rina se puso a llorar, pero al ver que su berrinche de nada servía, no tuvo mas remedio que comerse y contentarse con sus infelices manzanas. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a donde el maestro para esperar una nueva indicación.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamo Sika con entusiasmo – Ahora vamos a meditar.

- ¡¿Como?! – Exclamo Zelgadis.

- Que vamos a ¿Qué? – Pregunto Rina.

- ¿Vamos a meditar? – Dijo Amelia.

- ¿Hay mas manzanas? – Intervino estupidamente Gaudi.

- Dije que vamos a meditar – Repitió Sika con total calma, enfatizando cada palabra y haciendo caso omiso a las caras que le ponían.

- Y eso para que… - Empezó a decir Rina pero el anciano la interrumpió.

- El cuerpo no es lo único que debe fortalecerse, al igual que este, la mente también, porque juntos forman la mejor arma de todas.

- Ya, esta bieeeeeeen – Se quejó Rina.

Los chicos adoptaron la misma posición que el anciano, se sentaron en el suelo y cerraron los ojos. Filia se quedo de pie observándolos por un rato, después hizo lo mismo que ellos.

- "¿Que me esta pasando?" – Pensaba – "Me estoy enloqueciendo" – Solo oía la voz del anciano que les daba instrucciones a todos pero no entendía lo que decía, después escucho la voz de Rina seguida de la de Zelgadis pero con ellos sucedía lo mismo que con el maestro, era como si hablaran en otro idioma. No supo si lo que sucedió fue un sueño o no, pero de pronto imágenes y voces se le venían a la mente.

"¿Que es esto?... ¿Donde estoy?... ¿Que sucede, quien eres tu?... ¿Por que?... ¿Por que?... La luna esta cubierta de sangre... La luna roja... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿De quien son esas alas?... ¿De quien?... ¿De quien?..."

- ¡Noooooooooo! – Despertó gritando Filia - ¡Ya basta¡Déjame!

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y voltearon a mirar a Filia nerviosos, ella se tapaba la cara con las manos y movía la cabeza de una lado a otro. Amelia se acerco rápidamente a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, seguida de los chicos y Sika.

- ¡Filia ¿te encuentras bien?! – Le dijo Amelia.

- ¡Ya no mas, no lo soporto! – Repetía esta.

- ¡Filia, dinos que sucedió! – Inquirió Zelgadis.

- Es la misma visión de siempre – Dijo Filia entre sollozos, con la cara aun entre las manos.

- ¿Y que viste Fili? – Pregunto Rina muy preocupada.

- No lo recuerdo – Contesto Filia – Veo sangre… alguien va a morir.

- Basta ya – Dijo Sika rompiendo el silencio que siguió cuando Filia acabo de hablar, mientras esta empezaba a llorar – Creo que lo mejor es que la señorita Ul Copt se retire y ustedes cuatro será mejor que la dejen sola y continúen con el ejercicio. Señorita si es tan amable… - Continuo mientras Filia se paraba y salía de vista. Los chicos se quedaron mirándola por un momento y luego voltearon a mirar al maestro, que les hizo una seña para que se volvieran a sentar.

Mientras tanto Filia se encontraba observando la bella tarde desde un pequeño mirador que poseía la casa de Sika.

- "Creerán que estoy loca" – Pensaba – "Pero la verdad es que en eso me estoy volviendo, no puedo dejar de pensar un momento sobre la guerra y también sobre… Zeros… ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir esto por él?...  
no se que hacer ¿y si los dragones me castigan¿Adonde iré?... ¿Qué haré?

Filia se encontraba tan concentrada que no noto cuando lentamente se fue acercando hacia ella el maestro. Solo lo vino a notar cuando se sentó a su lado, mirando el horizonte, Filia lo miro sorprendida unos segundos antes de que este hablara.

- Es un hermoso panorama ¿Verdad? – Pregunto.

- A… si que lo es.

- ¿Te molesta que meta las narices un momento? – Filia se quedo quieta, no sabía que decirle, miro al anciano con mucha mas sorpresa que antes y este le sonrió – ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Filia dudo unos segundos, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- El también esta sufriendo mucho ¿Sabes? – Continuo Sika. Filia se quedo petrificada al oír eso – No quiere que nada de esto pase, pero intenta ser fuerte y esconde lo que en realidad siente.

- ¿Usted lo cree? – Dijo Filia tímidamente. Sika asintió.

- Hay ciertas cosas que uno quisiera que nunca sucedieran. A veces quisiéramos tener el poder para cambiar el destino, pero ya vez que no es así – Sonrió – Ni siquiera este viejo que tienes al frente puede hacerlo. Más sin embargo si podemos elegir nuestro destino. Esconderse de los problemas es la peor solución, Filia, hay que enfrentarlos con valor y entusiasmo y tratar de sacar lo mejor de ello. No tiene caso que te mortifiques tan pronto, lo que vaya a suceder sucederá y ya habrá tiempo para enfrentarlo. Ya sabes lo que dicen "Al mal tiempo, buena cara" y yo confió mucho en ti – Filia no movía un músculo y escuchaba palabra por palabra – En cuanto a lo otro… - El anciano se detuvo para mirar a Filia y dirigirle una significativa sonrisa – Has lo que tu corazón te diga, pero no dejes que el tiempo pase, para entonces tal vez, ya sea demasiado tarde.

Filia retiro la mirada y volvió a mirar el paisaje. Sika le puso una mano en el hombro y ella lo miro.

- Te aseguro que al final todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento a Filia la invadió la gratitud y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dibujo en su rostro una radiante, hermosa y gran sonrisa. El anciano tenía razón, no había porque torturarse la existencia, las cosas llegaban a su tiempo y habría suficiente tiempo para darle la cara a los problemas. Además se había decidido, le diría Zeros todo lo que sentía por él, aun cuando aquello fuera en contra de los fuertes principios que antes tenía y que ahora parecían desvanecerse.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Filia con mucha mas alegría que antes e inmediatamente abrazo a Sika, quien se sorprendió pero acabo por sonreír.

- No hay de que.

A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron mucho mejor. Filia volvió a recobrar su usual estado de ánimo; volvió a ser la misma chica alegre, complicada y golpeadora. Entablo una gran amistad con Sika desde que descubrió, un día abriendo un armario, que este coleccionaba porcelana invaluable, entonces en muchas ocasiones, mientras se ponía el sol, hablaban animadamente sobre libros como: la porcelana a través de la historia, las piezas de porcelana más bellas en el mundo, porcelana famosa, etc.

Pero no solo para Filia las cosas fueron mejor. También para los chicos. Ya en la segunda semana que habían estado allí, le habían cogido el tiro a todo. Una mañana, buscando alimentos con los ánimos en el suelo a causa del hambre, descubrieron un pasadizo secreto, gracias a que Filia le dio a Gaudi con el mazo y el impacto fue tan fuerte que dejo al descubierto aquel misterioso sitio, donde había toda clase de alimentos cultivados. Esa tarde todos volvieron a la casa con una sonrisa que se les salía de la cara y comieron, como debía ser. Igualmente en la meditación, para entonces les era más fácil concentrarse en ello y la actividad resultaba muy relajante. La segunda semana también significo el inicio de las prácticas de combate. Lo que para Rina no solo era emocionante, sino a la vez decepcionante, porque en vez de una bola de fuego lo que le salía era una bola de humo, pero esta no tardo en convertirse en una llama, y poco a poco ir creciendo de tamaño hasta ser ya una gigantesca flama de fuego.

Con la dominación de la bola de fuego era mas fácil invocar el resto de hechizos, solo tuvo que pasar una semana mas para que hechizos elementales y muy útiles como el Elmequia Lance, el Ray Wing o el Reviteeshon fueran dominados y otra semana mas para poder utilizar los mas poderosos, ocultos y temidos como el esclavo del dragón, mejor conocido como Drag Slave, o incluso el Giga Slave.

Era una noche tormentosa y temible, los rayos pasaban a lo largo del cielo cubierto de nubarrones y se iban a descargar mas allá, cerca de otras montañas, causando un gran resplandor y un ruido ensordecedor. El viento que destruía y aullaba causando escalofríos, agitaba rápidamente la capa de la joven hechicera que, parada frente a una gran barrera creada por Sika, se disponía a usar el Drag Slave.

- ¡Rina¿estas lista?! – Grito Sika, para que su voz se pudiera oír por encima de los truenos.

- Nunca lo he estado más – Susurro Rina.

- ¡Cuando Gaudi te haga la señal tendrás que concentrarte con todas tus fuerzas he invocarlo ¿Entendido?!

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¡Recuerda disparar contra la barrera para que no dañes nada¡Muy bien!... ¡Gaudi ahora!

Gaudi levanto en el aire una bandera de color rojo y se apresuro a quitarse de en medio para que el hechizo no lo alcanzara, Rina cerró los ojos y empezó a recitarlo muy concentrada en lo que decía.

"Mas oscuro que la noche

Más rojo que la sangre que fluye

Enterrado en la corriente del tiempo y el espacio

En tu sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad

Por los poderes que tú y yo poseemos

Que todos aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean destruidos

¡Drag Slave!"

Una gran cantidad de energía se reunió en las manos de Rina y salio disparada como un proyectil gigantesco hacia la barrera. Era tan grande, que al lado del Dragón Slave una simple tormenta no parecía nada. El hechizo fue a parar contra la barrera que se sacudió brusca y violentamente y luego lo succionó.

Sin esperar más Rina soltó un gran grito de alegría porque pudo usar de nuevo su magia.

- Excelente Rina – Le dijo el maestro – Estuviste fenomenal.

- ¡Si, me alegra mucho ser la misma de antes! – Dijo Rina – Pero cuando use el Drag Slave note algo diferente, el hechizo vino a mí como siempre, pero esta vez sentí que tuvo mucho mas poder de lo habitual.

- Es por el entrenamiento – Explico Sika – Ya vez que la meditación y todas esas cosas si servían de algo.

- Si – Contesto Rina un poco apenada.

- Y ahora subamos, nos espera una deliciosa cena.

- ¡Nos apuntamos! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ya en la casa, disfrutando de una deliciosa comida mientras afuera llovía, empezaron a comentar.

- El Drag Slave que invocaste, Rina, me dejo impresionado – Dijo Zelgadis – Nunca había visto el hechizo así de potente.

- ¡Fue increíble! – Dijo Filia con gran entusiasmo.

- Si, pero no solo los hechizos de Rina funcionan mejor – Comento Amelia – A nuestros poderes les sucede lo mismo.

- Tienes muchísima razón – Dijo Gaudi asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza.

Era verdad, en las ultimas semanas no solo Rina había mejorado, en el caso de Amelia, ella también volvía a tener acceso a la magia blanca que siempre había usado y al igual que el Drag Slave esta había sufrido un aumento considerable de poder, lo mismo pasaba con la magia de Zel, aunque el nunca perdió la práctica había mejorado por montones y en cuanto a Gaudi, su espada de luz ahora brillaba más y cortaba mejor.

Los chicos seguían comiendo muy felices, hablando entusiastamente de los hechizos, hasta que, un comentario de Sika hizo dispersar esa alegría.

- Me parece que ha llegado la hora – Dijo. Todos lo voltearon a mirar extrañados.

- ¿Que? – Pregunto Rina. Sika volteo a mirar a Gaudi.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que el señor Gaudi le enseñe a usar a la señorita Rina el Seenda Blade.

Gaudi se callo de la mesa, Zelgadis escupió lo que tenía en la boca, Filia se atraganto con el té chino que se estaba tomando en ese momento, Amelia se ahogaba de la tos y Rina, sin mover ni un músculo, miraba la mesa con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de pánico.

- "¿Qué?" – Pensaba – "¿Acaso en mis manos esta el utilizar el hechizo que decidirá el destino del universo?"

- Bueno pues – Dijo Sika, dando por terminada la conversación – Es hora de ir a sus habitaciones, mañana los espero a las seis en punto para llevar a cabo el hechizo – Y dirigió una mirada significativa a Rina y Gaudi.

Rina estaba en su cuarto oscuro, con los ojos abiertos sin siquiera un poco de sueño, simplemente no podía dormir. Pensaba en todo, siempre era ella la responsable de usar los hechizos definitivos, además el Seenda Blade sonaba peligroso y sentía como un escalofrió la recorría "Que tal si me es imposible dominarlo" "¿Y si algo malo pasase mañana?". Lentamente se fue sumergiendo en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedo dormida…

- Rina… Rina

Rina abrió los ojos lentamente porque sabía lo que la estaba esperando, volteo la cabeza y vio a Amelia frente a ella.

- Ah… hola Amelia – Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Vámonos ya Rina, todos te estamos esperando.

Rina se vistió sin mucho afán, cuando por fin estuvo lista salió de la casa con Amelia y empezaron a bajar por el sendero por el cual había subido la primera vez que llegaron a Fudgu.

- Te noto nerviosa Rina – Dijo Amelia rompiendo con el interminable silencio.

- La verdad es que si lo estoy – Contesto – No me esperaba esto.

Amelia le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de darle ánimos.

- No te preocupes, has entrenado mucho, todo saldrá bien.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña, se encontraron a los chicos junto a Sika. Todo se cubría por una fina capa de niebla, que se disolvía poco a poco conforme se iba asomando el sol. El anciano apenas vio a Rina le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que esta intento devolver, les hizo una seña para que las dos se acercaran y luego se dirigió al grupo.

- No se preocupen, nada saldrá mal – Se apresuro a decir ante las nerviosas miradas que le dirigían – ¿Ven eso de allí? – Con un dedo señalo delante de unas montañas – Allí se encuentra la barrera que usamos la vez que se invoco el Drag Slave, es una de las barreras más potentes y poderosas, ella nos protegerá, por eso no hay problema. Hasta ahora no se conoce el primer hechizo que la haya roto, ni siquiera el Giga Slave. El procedimiento es simple, Las señoritas Filia y Amelia y el señor Zelgadis se apartaran lo suficiente, yo mantendré mi distancia pero estaré alerta por si algo pasa. Al igual que la vez anterior la señorita Rina se hará en frente de la barrera y el señor Gaudi se hará aquí conmigo mientas dicta las instrucciones ¿Entendido? – Todos asintieron – Excelente, ahora a sus lugares.

Los chicos se dirigieron a donde Sika les había indicado, una vez ubicados, se dio comienzo a la operación.

- Proceda – Le ordeno Sika a Gaudi, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Rina! – Grito para que ella lo pudiera oír - ¡Lo que debes hacer es concentrarte lo más que puedas, como si fueras a usar el Giga Slave, después de eso repite al pie de la letra lo que voy a decir, pensando en cada palabra que pronuncias ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Si! – Le contesto ella.

- ¡Muy bien repite conmigo!... Llave de la destrucción, te habla tu servidor – Dijo Gaudi.

- Llave de la destrucción, te habla tu servidor… - Repitió Rina concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

- Candado del destino, yo te invoco.

- Candado del destino, yo te invoco…

- Junta tu poder al mió, para así acabar con el alma de todos aquellos que se te oponen.

- Junta tu poder al mió, para así acabar con el alma de todos aquellos que se te oponen…

- Preséntate ahora ante esta hechicera que te llama.

- Preséntate ahora ante esta hechicera que te llama…

- Quien será tu mensajera y te ofrece su destino.

- Quien será tu mensajera y te ofrece su destino – Inmediatamente acabo Rina de recitar estas palabras dos estrellas de luz, aparecieron, una arriba de ella y la otra abajo. Eran estrellas de cinco puntas, cuyas puntas solitarias apuntaban hacia delante de Rina. De pronto de estas broto un chorro de energía que empezó a concentrarse en forma de núcleo en las manos de la hechicera, creciendo aceleradamente y despendiendo de las orbitas que se habían formado a partir de este núcleo una serie de hilos de energía que recorrían todo el lugar. Rina se hallaba muy asustada.

- ¡Escúchame bien! - prosiguió Gaudi – ¡Cuando las dos estrellas desaparezcan, deberás lanzar el hechizo!, porque si no lo haces… ¿Entiendes?

- Si, si – Contesto Rina, pero el hechizo era tan difícil de controlar que pensó que si no hubiera sido porque antes había usado el Giga no hubiera podido soportar el Seenda; pero mientras pensaba en esto las estrellas empezaron a disminuir el flujo de energía y en últimas instancias desaparecieron.

- ¡Ahora! – Grito Gaudi.

- ¡Seenda Blade!

El hechizo salio disparado con gran potencia hacia la barrera dejando un hueco en el suelo por donde pasaba. Cuando este llegó a la barrera la agitó de tal manera que tembló la tierra, el temblor era insoportable, todos cayeron al suelo, pero un sonido como de vidrio cuado se quiebra los hizo levantar la vista. Un disparo de terror les entro al ver la barrera quebrada a punto de estallar.

- ¡Al suelo! – Grito Zelgadis, poco antes de que esta colapsara.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, el hechizo siguió con su ruta hasta estrellarse con un cerro, que traspaso sin dificultad y luego con tres grandes montañas que no fueron impedimento, casi causando un derrumbe que Sika logró detener con su magia, porque en su paso mortal nada lo podía detener.

El Seenda Blade siguió destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, Sika se apresuró a crear otra barrera delante de él, y otra, y otra, y otra, pero todas eran destruidas por el paso devastador del hechizo; aunque no todo estaba perdido, a medida que el Seenda Blade pasaba las barreras, iba perdiendo poco a poco su intensidad.

- ¡Vamos ayúdeme! – Les ordeno Sika que no paraba de crear barreras. Los muchachos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él y cada uno invoco su mejor hechizo de impedimento. La primera en actuar fue Amelia.

- ¡Crono Blend! – Grito. Después fue Zelgadis.

- ¡Éndelus Impedimenta! – Inmediatamente después de Zelgadis Rina se apresuró a invocar el suyo.

- ¡Bleindeer Fence! – Y por ultimo atacó Filia.

- ¡Dívinu Cercus!

Todos los hechizos se convinaron en uno y junto con el del maestro, formaron una barrera muy poderosa. Cuando el hechizo llegó a esta empezó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con las anteriores, pero cuando logró romperla ya estaba demasiado débil para soportar la última barrera que le mandó el anciano, en la cual fue absorbido.

- Uff… esa estuvo cerca – Suspiró Amelia tirándose al suelo, inmediatamente los chicos la imitaron. Estaban muertos de cansancio… y de nervios.

- Pero hay algo que me preocupa… – Comento Gaudi.

- ¡Que, esto puede traer repercusiones graves?! – Dijo Rina muy nerviosa.

- No, no es eso – Sonrió Gaudi – Sino que, tu no llegaste a usar ni un cuarto de ese hechizo – Todos y mas Rina se sorprendieron demasiado – Si lo hubieras usado en su totalidad toda esta región habría colapsado, incluso Sailar hubiera recibido el impacto. Supongo que eso es porque hace poco que empezaste a utilizar magia, menos mal.

- Si – Dijo Rina con una cara mezcla de terror, confusión y chiste.

- Creo… - dijo Sika – Que con eso concluimos el entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntaron todos mas confundidos que antes.

- Así es – Afirmo el maestro – Están listos.

- ¡Bien entonces vamos a celebrar con una fiesta de té! – Propuso Filia con una sonrisa que se salía de su cara.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con que celebraran, pero no con una fiesta de té. Y así fue, el resto del día fue de total relajo, el anciano los llevo a unos manantiales que había cerca y allí se la pasaron nadando alegremente todo el día. A la hora del almuerzo, comieron al lado de una hermosa cascada de donde salían bandadas de mariposas que parecían una lluvia de flores. Por la tarde disfrutaron de los vientos sobre un cerro, mientras Amelia y Filia hacían limonada (Y uno que otro té coleado disimuladamente por Filia). Al atardecer prepararon la comida bajo las estrellas que empezaban a salir; y por la noche fueron a tomar un delicioso baño en aguas termales, para después ir a la cabaña.

- Muchas Gracias, hoy la pase muy bien – Le agradeció Rina a Sika.

- Se lo merecían – Contestó este.

- Vaya que si – Afirmó Filia.

Después todos se dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus cuartos para darse una merecida siesta que necesitarían, porque, aunque no se habían dicho nada, sabían que al otro día tendrían que partir de Fudgu.

Cuando Filia se acostó se sentía muy rara, con un extraño presentimiento, pero lo ignoró y pronto se quedo dormida. Entonces volvió su inseparable temor…

"Otra vez este sueño... Son esas alas de nuevo ¿quien eres?... ¿Que le esta sucediendo a la luna?... ¡Que hago! mis manos están llenas de sangre... ¡¿Que?!... ¿Que le hice?... ¿Donde está?... Esta muerto... Esta muerto... Esta muerto..."

CONTINUARA…

**Y asi llegamos a otro final, pero no desesperen, a esto aun le falta mucho. Nos leemos luego y ya saben la tarea, dejen un review, no sean tacaños.**


	6. Palabras de Lilium of the Silence

**Palabras de Lilium Of the Silence XDDDD**

Bueno, ya se que esto no es un cap de Progress como debería ser, pero la verdad es que creo que le debo disculpas a mas de uno por estos lados porque hace como ¿Cuanto? milenios que no actualizo ni subo cap. u.u. La verdad es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer: Presentar examenes, hacer las vueltas para entrar a la universidad, y ahora que estoy en ella tengo la manada de parciales encima XDDDDD.

Ademas de que he tenido una serie de dudas, es decir, ahora que estoy a punto de terminar Slayers Progress (sip, por fin), estoy notando que mi historia ha tomado un camino muy personal. Con eso quiero decir que los cap de 50 hojas que me salen ahora (si, si pensaron que los caps hasta ahora eran largos esperen a ver los de 50 hojas que saldrán despues XD) tienen un argumento y un contexto que ha salido totalmente de mi cabecita, y al final me di cuenta de que yo estoy creando mi propio universo, mis propias leyendas y un montón de cosas más que no estan originalmente en la serie de Slayers.

Si se lee un cap mio de progress con los personajes de Slayers se entiende muy bien y creo que los ultimos caps. son inpresionantes (no porque sea mi fic, pero es verdad X3, me tardo meses llenitos escribiendo todos los dias), pero si yo decidiera cambiarle el nombre a los personajes y publicar un libro con la historia (que es lo que me estan proponiendo mis padres), entonces no tendría mayor problema porque al final la historia se separó bastante, solo sería cambiarle los nombres a los personajes y volver a escribir los primeros caps. que sí tienen referencia al mundo de Slayers como tal... una dificil decición para mí.

Pero la verdad es que no quiero dejar esto tirado, así que puedo optar por seguir publicando y hacer el otro enredo aparte, creo que es lo mejor. Y sobre eso, ya sé que no he publicado el siguiente cap. pero es que a ese tengo que cambiarle unas cositas y tengo que volverlo a leer, así que decidí que lo haré cuando termine toda la historia y eso será pronto, yeah!! voy por el ultimo cap. XD, que es corto comparado con los anteriores y solo me faltaría el epílogo. Así que solo tenganme paciencia u.u (si es que aun les interesaría seguir leyendo mi fic T3T) que yo ya subiré el siguiente cap.

Un adelanto... okidoki. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. El nombre del siguiente Cap es "Dragones: El secreto del rey", un cap en donde los chicos salen del monte Fudgi en busca de la biblia de Clair en las montañas de Katar, sin saber lo que les espera; en donde Filia sabra algo que la destrozará y la hará tomar una dificil desición; y en donde conoceremos la oscura personalidad del rey de los dragones X3.

Solo me queda decir que gracias por gastar su valioso tiempo leyendo esto, y gracias a los que siempre me dejan review, se agradece mucho. Y ojala, si me tienen un consejo, me lo den XDDDD.

Los dejo... por ahora.

ATT: Lilium of the Silence.


End file.
